The Missing Spark
by Russian Prince Kai Hiwatari
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura are dating, Naruto feels that something is missing... A "spark" in their relationship, if you will... But when Naruto looks at Sasuke he gets a strange feeling... Could this feeling be what he's missing? SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**SasuNaru Yaoi!!**

**If you don't like it please don't read it and don't flame me because I did warn you didn't I? **

Please understand that this starts off as a bit of an anti-NaruSaku and not just a SasuNaru right off the back. It doesn't really become a definate SasuNaru until Chapter 2. Please also understand I did this on purpose!! Sadly, I do not own any of the Naruto characters or any of the places in this fanfiction. That's all that it is, a fanfiction. Please Enjoy.

**The Missing Spark Ch. 1**

Naruto was walking home with Sakura after their date and he wasn't quite sure how he was feeling. Sure, he had been going out with Sakura, his long time crush, for a week now but something wasn't right. He had seen Kiba and Hinata's relationship, Temari and Shikamaru's relationship, and even Garra and Lee's relationship but they all seemed different from his and Sakura's relationship. Sakura loved him of course, or at least it seemed that way, but when they kissed he just didn't feel that spark that the others had told him about.

"Naruto, what's wrong? You've been oftly quite today." Said Sakura, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what? Nothing bad I hope."

Naruto wasn't sure how to explain it to her, or if he even should try to explain it to her for that matter. When Naruto was silent for a while Sakura got worried.

"Naruto... You can tell me. You can trust me." She said in an encouraging voice. Naruto decided to just tell her and get her anger over and done with. Anything was better than seeing the hurt in her eyes at that moment.

"Well, I just don't think this relationship is right. I mean, when Kiba and I talk about our relationships, me with you and he with Hinata, they just sound like two different topics. He and Hinata just, how do I put this, they just share a spark between them that I can't feel between us." Naruto closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for the slap that would come from an angered Sakura, but to his surprise it didn't come. He opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. She looked back but she didn't look angry or even upset but relieved. Naruto was confused by Sakura's reaction.

Sakura finally said. " I was worried that something was wrong with me after Hinata and I talked. I guess we just don't feel that way towards one another."

"We can still be friends though right?" Naruto asked worriedly

"Of course! I mean, we are in the same squad and should at least be friends." She replied in a matter of fact tone. She then cried out in surprise. "Wow, we're at my place already! Time just flies doesn't it?

"Yeah, it sure does!" Naruto almost whispered. He and Sakura waved goodbye and he started home. As he walked he heard something quite strange for it being almost ten at night and so, he turned to the sound. His gaze stopped on the testing grounds where he had been tied to the log. He smirked at that memory but that smirk disappeared almost instantly when he located the source of the sound. There was Sasuke, throwing Kunai at a tree to practice his skills which were almost perfect from what Naruto could see. While Naruto watched, he got this strange feeling in his chest. It sorta felt like he was drowning yet, in a strange way, he didn't feel that it was anything he should be worried about. It was that feeling of non-worrisomeness that worried him the most. _Why? What is this feeling and why do I only get it when I look at Sasuke? _He clutched at his chest and felt a blush creep across his face as he remembered when it first started. It was right after the mission to the Land Hidden in the Mist. While he was lost in thought he hadn't realized he had been walking toward Sasuke. By the time Naruto noticed this he was almost at the first log to the left. It was then that Sasuke noticed somebody behind him and silently cursed that he hadn't before now. When Sasuke turned to him Naruto thought his heart might have skipped a beat and Sasuke was stunned. _I usually sense the dobe before he's this close. Dammit._They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Sasuke got tired of the staring contest.

"Hey dobe! What do you want?"

Naruto, who had been caught off guard, couldn't think of what to say, but then he realized what Sasuke had called him.

"Quit calling me that!"

"Why don't you make me dobe."

Before either Sasuke or Naruto realized what was going on Naruto had rushed up to punch Sasuke in the face, which he caught without a problem. Naruto was too angry to see the predicament he was in and to Sasuke's dismay, Naruto was so close that all he'd have to do was lean forward and their lips would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru Yaoi!!  
If you don't like it please don't read it and don't flame me because I did warn you didn't I?

The Missing Spark Chapter 2

_How did Naruto get so close? How could I have let him get so close? What should I do?_ As these thoughts raged through Sasuke's head he held Naruto still with complete ease. Naruto kept struggling to free his arm and every time he did so his face got slightly closer to Sasuke's. Without warning Sasuke threw Naruto to the ground. Naruto hit hard and held in a cry of pain. Sasuke was panting heavily, his heart racing. _Naruto had been so close! He had been so cute but he must still be innocent of the feelings I hold for him too otherwise he would never have looked at me while we were so close together. Dammit! My heart won't calm!_ Naruto was still fuming about the whole situation. In the end, they both turned away from the other and started home. After Naruto had been walking for a few minutes he went over what happened. When he found himself thinking about how hw struggled in Sasuke's arms he blushed deeply. _Wait, now that I think about it, wasn't Sasuke blushing too?!_ Naruto didn't have long to ponder as he was home. When he got in he went straight to his bed and straight to sleep. He found himself dreaming of the moment Sasuke and he had just shared, only things turned out differently. Sasuke didn't throw him to the ground but very slowly bent down to steal a kiss. It was just a brief kiss but it still resulted in Naruto awakening with a start and a deep blush on his face. It was morning and today Team 7 had a mission to accomplish.

"All right gang," Kakashi stated, "today's mission is a simple one. We're to gather herbs and grasses for Tsunade to make medicine with. We'll separate into groups. Sakura, you're with me, Naruto and Sasuke pair up to form the other group." Sakura sighed with disappointment. Apparently she still had feelings for Sasuke even while she was dating Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were sent to search a nearby clearing while Kakashi and Sakura searched one on the other side of the village. They were to meet back at the training grounds at 7 in the morning of the following day. They were given food and supplies for lunch and dinner of course. Naruto looked into the bag of supplies they were given.

"What! No ramen? You know I love ramen Kakashi-sensei why isn't any in the bag?" Naruto was very disappointed.

"You can't just eat ramen all the time. If you do you won't be able to be strong. You want to be hokage don't you Naruto?" Kakashi replied in his usual tone.

"Yes sensei." Naruto said. He understood but he was still bummed by the fact that he wouldn't be having his usual ramen for lunch and dinner that evening. When Kakashi and Sakura left to go search in their designated area Naruto and Sasuke started searching in theirs. They worked separately at first but their efforts were futile as the only herbs and grasses of medicine quality were in the same area of the clearing.

I know it's really short and I apologize for that but This is how much I put up on DA and I wasn't going to give you more than I gave them in one chapter. Please give me a review because it will convince me to put the next chapter up faster.


	3. Chapter 3

SasuNaru Yaoi Warning!!  
This is a SasuNaru Fanfiction which is Yaoi!! I don't think I should have to warn people about this at this point but I have heard people complaining on other stories or doujinshis by other people how they didn't know it was Yaoi or something like that. It's chapter 3 already and you should have gotten by now that it is Yaoi but I'm typing this up for the sake that I don't want people writing those kinds of stupid comments.

I don't normally put what's coming up in the chapter but I'm going to do that on here because of a very nice user that reviewed my stories. Kiss Warning! XD

The Missing Spark Chapter 3

While Naruto and Sasuke picked they dared not look at one another, both remember the night before perfectly. Naruto also had his dream to remind him as well. He went to pick a herb as Sasuke went to pick the same herb. Their hands touched and they both retreated slightly but Naruto made the first mistake here. He looked up and started an argument with Sasuke

"What's your prob..." was as far as he got.

It was that moment in which he realized too late how close he and Sasuke were. Sasuke realized this as well but was too stunned by it to react right away. Their lips were so close that they could feel every breath the other exhaled on their own lips, and each breath sent their bodies a quiver with excitement and remembrance of the first time they were this close. That of course had been an accident that had happened before they were put on the same team. Both boys stayed that way a long time, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Sasuke who made the mistake then. His lips felt so dry so his automatic response was to lick his dry lips. When he did so his tongue also made contact with Naruto's bottom lip sending Naruto's body a quiver once more. Sasuke was surprised and excited by the small taste of Naruto he received, and he wanted more. Naruto knelt there, excited by Sasuke's smell and how it had felt when Sasuke had tasted his lip. Sasuke's smell intrigued him and he knew he wanted more than that one taste and this smell before him. He didn't know or understand why, just that he craved more of this boy in front of him.

"You have the most intriguing taste. I almost wonder if it would be different if it was more than your lips I was tasting." Sasuke lustfully pondered out loud.

"Well, there is only one way to answer that question isn't there Sasuke?" Naruto replied coyly. "Why don't you find out while we're alone?" He added when Sasuke had looked at him even harder.

Sasuke gave Naruto that half-smile of his and leaned in closer to the boy in front of him until he felt Naruto's warm lips against his own. His instincts took over then, the taste of Naruto's lips was overwhelming and when Naruto kissed back it lit the fire of passion within Sasuke. He had never felt this way before, had never known what it was like to kiss another person without it being an accident. Naruto had surrendered his lips to him but Sasuke found himself again wanting more. He traced Naruto's lips then with his tongue, demanding entrance to the warm home that was Naruto's mouth. Naruto couldn't think much at all now that Sasuke was kissing him but when Sasuke's tongue touched his lower lip again he shuttered and hesitated. He took too long for Sasuke's liking and so Sasuke lightly bit Naruto's lower lip and then demanded entrance again only this he was more forceful. Naruto finally opened his mouth the tiniest bit and it was all Sasuke needed. His tongue leaped in and started to explore, resulting in a sexy little whimper from the back of Naruto's throat. Both boys embraced each other then, not caring if anyone found them. Naruto fell back with Sasuke following soon after. Sasuke's hand had entwined itself within Naruto's hair and Naruto's hand followed suit within Sasuke's. Sasuke's tongue had finished exploring by now and was playfully entering and exiting Naruto's open mouth. Sasuke gasped when a shy Naruto lightly touched his tongue to Sasuke's. Sasuke replied to this with a slight growl of pleasure in the back of his throat and another sweep of the inside of Naruto's mouth. The boys ran out of breath then and separated. Both boys were panting and out of breath like they had run a marathon each but both were smiling at what they had discovered. A spark they never knew existed between them.

Ok, Chapter 3 and Chapter 2 were originally put together when I wrote them but for some reason I split them up Review please? They make me want to put the story I have up a little faster so how fast you get to read them depends on you.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok.. for those of you who have basicly watched me for this story and were too lazy to go onto DA.. I'm sooo sorry that I haven't posted it! I've posted up to chapter 15 on DA and I probably never would have gotten around to posting it here if it hadn't been for DA deciding to be mean and deleting two of my chapters because they had lemon in them (le gasp! Spoiler! There will be two lemon chapters!! =D ) and then suspending me.. because of this I've decided that I'm going to be putting my story up here too and then linking the people on DA for the lemon chapters. Anyway, I'll let you read the story now.. oh, and don't worry for those of you who have read up to this.... the chapters were short at the beginning because this was my first story and I was still kind of shy about writing.. but they get longer.. trust me.

-----------

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 4

As Naruto and Sasuke lay there panting they realized what they had been missing for all those years. Naruto gazed up at Sasuke but then looked beyond his face to see the sky above. When Sasuke saw Naruto look past him with an interested look in his eyes he turned to see what had caught his partner's attention. The sky was completely covered in silvery-gray clouds. _So there are clouds in the sky, what's the big deal?_ Sasuke turned back to Naruto and saw him still staring intently at the clouds.

"What's up Naruto? Have you never seen clouds before?"

"It's not that teme, I just haven't seen clouds of that colour before"

Naruto sat up then to get a better look at the clouds and in doing so pushed Sasuke off him without thinking. Sasuke was a little startled but no worse for ware afterwards.

"You know," Naruto paused for a moment then continued, " the colour of those clouds remind me of Kakashi-Sensei's hair for some reason."

Sasuke looked like he might pounce o Naruto for even mentioning another person after the beautiful moment they had just shared but Naruto was still looking at the clouds and so didn't see his reaction. Naruto continued before Sasuke throttled him by innocently and honestly stating these five simple words.

"that really wigs me out."

Sasuke relaxed then. _Of course he was just stating a fact. Naruto's too much of a goofball to realize that would have angered me. That doesn't matter though, all that matters is that he's my goofball and no-one else's _Naruto then turned to Sasuke with that smile of his and Sasuke didn't have another doubt. Sasuke finally looked at the clouds in detail and realized what Naruto, who usually was inside at this time of night, had not. That shade of colour in the clouds meant it was going to rain and there was a good chance of thunder. Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously. _I wonder if Naruto has ever been out in a thunderstorm before. _When Naruto saw Sasuke look at the clouds and then at himself that way Naruto again looked at the clouds. He didn't see anything strange about the clouds except that they were a different colour than usual so when he turned to Sasuke again and noticed that he was still looking at him that way Naruto wanted to know why.

"whats with that look teme?"

Just as Sasuke was about to answer a big raindrop landed on Naruto's head. Naruto looked so surprised that Sasuke had to smile, not a smirk like he normally gave but a pure smile. Naruto was annoyed that Sasuke looked like he was going to laugh at him but Naruto was also surprised by the smile that Sasuke had showed. He wasn't used to Sasuke showing his feelings and not that blank stare he gave everyone. By this time that first raindrop had turned into a downpour. Naruto and Sasuke quickly gathered up the herbs and grasses that they had picked for Lady Tsunade and their food and ran to the cover of the forest. When they finally got into the forest they were completely soaked from the rain even though they had only been out in it for less than ten minutes. They looked at each other in silence, watching the water drip from their hair and the smile on the other's face. They waited for a few hours and, when the rain stopped, continued to pick the herbs and grasses the hokage needed. The next morning Sasuke and Naruto met Kakashi and Sakura at their meeting spot. Sasuke and Naruto made sure that they didn't look or act any different from before they went on their mission. Kakashi and Sakura didn't suspect a thing. With their mission completed they returned to the hokage's building. Everyone then went to their respective homes. A week later when Naruto woke up something started to worry him. _Sasuke hasn't said anything about our kiss, even in private. Could it be possible it was just a dream? Could I have imagined the whole thing! NO! It isn't possible! Is it? Could it have been just my body's way of telling me what my mind wouldn't accept? NO! I can't believe that! It was so warm! I should talk to Sasuke about it, but what if it was? It would be so embarrassing if Sasuke found out in that situation. What do I do?_ Naruto didn't realize that while he had been thinking his body had gone on autopilot. He had put on his clothes, eaten his breakfast of ramen, and he had started wandering around town. When everyone noticed Naruto wasn't his happy-go-lucky-self they started to get worried. Sakura came along then and noticed that Naruto hadn't come running up to her like he usually did. She knew then that something was wrong and went to find out what.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

She braced herself then as she expected Naruto to run up and grab her. This didn't happen though and that worried her more than it would've frustrated her to be hugged by Naruto. Naruto looked up when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

Sakura looked at him stunned when he said that. _No 'Wanna go on a date?' or 'Can we train together?', just 'What's up?'. Something must be wrong._ Sakura looked at Naruto dumbstruck.

"What's with the look Sakura? Do I have something on my face?"

"No Naruto it's just that, you aren't acting normally today so I couldn't help but wonder if you were feeling ok."

"Of course I'm ok Sakura. I've just got a lot on my mind. Thanks for worrying about me though."

Naruto then put on one of his biggest smiles yet even though that was the opposite of how he felt. He didn't want Sakura to worry. Sakura was relieved but she still couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Sakura left and Naruto continued walking. Before he knew it he was in front of Sasuke's home. He didn't know why he was here or if he should even be here, just that his feet brought him here for some reason. He looked around and saw that Sasuke didn't appear to be home. He started to leave when something caught his attention. There on one of the doors was a piece of paper. Naruto went to get a closer look and realized it was addressed to him. _Why is there a note addressed to me at Sasuke's house?_ Leaving the note on the door he began to read.

Dear Naruto  
If you are reading this than I have not gained the courage to speak to you face-to-face. I can't write too much detail as you never know who will find notes like this. Meet me outside the village at 7:00 pm and we can talk.  
Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 5

Yaoi. No likey no ready.

Naruto re-read the note twice before he finally believed what it said. _Sasuke? Why do you want to talk to me so late? Why did you post it at your house anyway? I know that you know where my house is. _As Naruto pondered this he looked at the time.

"WHAT!! 6:55!! OH NO! SASUKE'S GONNA KILL ME!!"

Naruto started running to the meeting spot that the Uchiha had set. By the time he got there it was 7:15. _Damnit! I hope he hasn't left yet... on second thought, maybe it's better if he has left. He can't kill me if he's not here._ Naruto was still out of breath from the run when he heard a twig break behind him. He twirled around to see, not Sasuke but two older men. They were wearing strange jackets with red clouds on them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Naruto panted. One of the older men stepped forward. Naruto noticed that this man looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Well, I asked you to meet me here so we could talk. I assumed you read my note or you wouldn't be here so out of breath." Smirked the man.

Naruto stared in disbelief. _He wrote the note? But it said it was from "Uchiha" and Sasuke's the only one remaining isn't he? Besides, this guy still hasn't completely answered my question. I don't trust him _The man standing in the darkness suddenly appeared behind him and almost as if reading Naruto's mind whispered into his ear.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha" Naruto looked nervously at the man at his ear.

"What do you want?"

"Didn't you read my note at all? I just want to talk." Itachi said in a mocking tone of voice.

"I don't want to talk to you." Naruto replied stubbornly. At this the other man in the shadows snickered.

"Shut up Kisame or I'm wearing a bag over my head tonight." At this the man that Naruto assumed was Kisame gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Kisame was silent.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, we were going to talk."

"Hardly" Naruto said to Itachi.

Itachi looked like he was going to throttle Naruto. Naruto thought he had seen the sharingan but within a heartbeat it had been gone so he couldn't be sure. Naruto was really nervous of this man being so close but of course he would never let this man know of his nervousness. Naruto and Itachi stared at eachother for what seemed like hours but was most likely merely minutes. Kisame turned toward a sound that had been so quiet that he thought he was imagining it until he saw Naruto and Itachi look for the source of it as well. They looked and looked but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't find whatever had made the sound.

"You know, it was probably just a squirrel or a rabbit or something like that stepping on a twig or dry leaf." Naruto tried to convince.

Naruto however knew better. He had seen something that these two strangers had overlooked. You see, ever since they had been separated on their first mission team 7 had made a sign among themselves. This particular sign was a single feather belonging to a common bird of the area with a coloured dot on it depending on the member who dropped it there. Naruto had seen a beautiful dove's feather. Itachi and Kisame had seen it as well of course but when Naruto saw it he made sure to look closer. This resulted in the discovery of a single blue dot near the base of the feather in question. This single fact had reassured Naruto that he wasn't alone.

"Hmm, your probably right but I still feel like something's not quite right." Itachi thought outloud.

The he shrugged his shoulders and continued to try and interrogate Naruto.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Even if I did know there would be no way I'd tell you anything! Torture me if you want! Even kill me! I would never betray my village!"

"Hmm. Well, he's proven his loyalty to his village Itachi."

"Yes but better ninja than him have been 'convinced' to tell what they know."

"They never said they'd be willing to die though either" murmured a very nervous Kisame.

You see, while this conversation was going on he had heard a noise again. He didn't try to look this time as it was the same noise from earlier and they didn't find anything that time. What really made him nervous was the fact that he felt like he was being watched. It was really weird, especially since he was used to being the 'watcher' not the 'watched'. As he was walking towards Itachi and Naruto he got another start. All of a sudden he was attacked from behind and gagged so the others couldn't hear him. He was tied up and dragged behind some nearby trees and bushes. Just before he was blindfolded he saw a glimpse of a blue shirt and a fan. Itachi and Naruto soon realized that Kisame was nowhere to be seen. Itachi guessed that he wandered off somewhere but Naruto thought differently.


	6. Chapter 6

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 6

As they stood there, Itachi still trying to get info out of a stubbornly silent Naruto. a young boy watched from the treetops awaiting his chance to strike. This boy was surprised that the other man he knew was Itachi hadn't felt his presence, family bonds, whether they be love or hate, were one of the strongest bonds in the world. At that moment Itachi decided enough was enough and pulled a kunai to the blond's throat, meaning to slice through his neck to silence him from betraying his presence to the village he held dear. Just as he was about to kill Naruto the boy who had been watching attacked him from behind knocking him unconscious.

"Hmph. Do you always need to be rescued Uzumaki?"

"What took you so long Uchiha? You wanted to be able to see scars or something?"

"And not even a thank you. Not that I expected one from you Uzuma....dobe." Naruto heard the hesitation and change in words in what Sasuke had said. Then Sasuke continued in a much softer non-Sasuke-like voice. "So, did you think that note at my place was from me?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke just looked at Naruto for a moment then turned away which made Naruto feel like Sasuke thought that Naruto had betrayed him or something."Well, maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't been avoiding me." Naruto pouted

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto when he heard him in such a tone of voice and immediately regretted it when he saw Naruto looking like that. He immediately went to make amends. "I was only avoiding you so I could think of the perfect gift for you." When Naruto looked at him puzzled a thought struck Sasuke. "Do you even know what day it is?"

"Of course I know what day it is!" Naruto said outraged. _Geeze. Even I know it's October 10th but what does that have to do with anything? Sasuke isn't making any sense. _When Sasuke saw Naruto look at him confused he had his answer but he asked anyway.

"Did you forget it was your birthday today dobe?"

Naruto looked stunned. He had forgotten his birthday! Sasuke then started walking to his house where he had left the present. Naruto followed, partly because he had heard Sasuke say something about a gift and partly because he didn't want to be left alone with an unconscious ninja so close by. As they walked it started to rain just like it had about a week ago when Naruto first recognized his feelings for the boy ahead of him. He forced himself not to tear up but his face was so wet after awhile that it wouldn't have mattered if he had. When they finally got to Sasuke's Naruto saw the note that Itachi had left for him hanging on the door still. Sasuke walked past that door to another door close by.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that door closer?"

"Yes"

"Then why do you go into this door?"

"This is the door closest to my room, that one belonged to Itachi." Naruto just looked stunned at this discovery. He continued to stare at the door."Naruto. You going to come in or are you going to stare at that door all day?"

Naruto then shook his head and went inside. As he followed Sasuke he imagined how lonely Sasuke must be in such a big house. He was led through the halls into Sasuke's room. He couldn't help but look around Sasuke's room in awe. It was much bigger than his own and it had a lot of different items that Naruto couldn't name. While Naruto had been looking around Sasuke had crossed the room, picked up a box wrapped neatly in orange paper with a yellow ribbon, and come walking back to Naruto.

"Here, Happy Birthday Naruto." Sasuke said with a small grin on his face. Naruto took the present, thanked Sasuke, and very carefully opened it. He pulled out a little fox plushie with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. On the front of the ribbon there was a red plastic heart. Naruto didn't know what to say when Sasuke said..

"There are some chocolates in the heart." Naruto looked at the heart again and opened it to find the chocolates Sasuke had told him were there. He looked at Sasuke again with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke, you really didn't have to."

"Even so, I wanted to."

"Thank you. I think this has to be the best gift I've ever gotten." At that Sasuke could only smile. He then looked at the time. It was 9:45.

"Oh Hell! We're late! Sakura's going to kill me!"

"What do you mean Sasuke? Late for what?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and raced for the door.

"You'll see Naruto! Now come on!" Naruto started running, making sure to hold on to the present Sasuke had given him. They ran on until they came to the area where the preliminaries for the chunin exam finals were held.

"Why are we here Sasuke?"

"You'll see." Sasuke led him into the dark building. Just as Naruto was going to ask Sasuke to turn on the light it suddenly grew very bright.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!"

Naruto stood there and blinked. Everyone from the village was there. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kiba, Lee, even Lady Tsunade was there. Garra and his two siblings had been invited to the party as well. Naruto was speechless. "You all went to the trouble to throw me a birthday party? What can I say?"

"How about you say 'thanks' and open your presents." Sakura said.

"You all got me presents too? I can't believe you all went to this much trouble just for me."

"Well actually," Kiba said, "it was Sasuke's idea. He asked Sakura to decorate and get Lady Tsunade's permission to use this building and he rounded up the party guests and you. That's why he wasn't here these past few days, he was going to the village hidden in the sand and getting Garra and his siblings." While Kiba had been explaining this Sakura had gone to get her present for Naruto.

"Here Naruto. Open mine first!" Naruto took Sakura's present and stated to open it.


	7. Chapter 7

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 7

Disclaimer/warnings: Read first few chapters

Naruto wondered what it could be as he was opening it. It was a long rectangular box wrapped in bubblegum pink wrapping paper. He finally got it open to find it was a box of chocolates. Naruto rarely got to eat chocolates but he could tell these weren't fancy chocolates. He was excited anyway though.

"Thanks Sakura!"

After he opened every present he got he tallied it up in his mind. Except for Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba everyone had given him either a cup ramen, a coupon for Ichiraku Ramen, or both. Hinata had given a little dog figurine that looked strangely like Akamaru and Kiba had given him a wolf Statue. Now, back to the ramen gifts. He'd gotten enough that a normal person who liked ramen would eat free for a year. It would let Naruto eat for free for about 2 or 3 months. The party started. Everyone was having a good time and all the couples were dancing together except for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked down again at Sasuke's present. He had already decided that it was definitely the best present he had ever gotten. He opened the heart again and took a closer look at the chocolates. He had a start when he realized that they were really expensive chocolates. They were imported all the way from France, or at least he assumed that was why one of them had Paris written on the back of it. A lot of them were filled with caramel.

"Who'd you get that from Naruto?" It was Temari. She had seen Naruto sitting there alone and had gotten the O,K, from Shikamaru to give the birthday boy at least one dance on his special day but the little fox had caught her attention. Naruto had been startled because he hadn't realized she was there but he shook it off quite quickly and answered her after quickly closing the heart.

"Sasuke gave it to me before we came over here."

"That's cool. Hey, I've asked Shikamaru and he agrees with me. The birthday boy should get at least one dance on his special day so, wanna dance?" Naruto looked at her surprised.

"Shikamaru is letting you dance with me?"

"Sure he is. He told me that he was about to ask me to dance with you but I was quicker than he was."

Naruto then agreed and started to dance with Temari. Sasuke happened to look up just in time to see this and he got really jealous. _I wanted to dance with Naruto, I just didn't know how to ask him or how he'd react._ What no-one knew was earlier that day when Sasuke had finally found Naruto's present he had been wondering if Naruto had really felt the same way that night or if he had just been 'testing the waters'. When Naruto had said that Sasuke had abandoned him he was sure that Naruto had felt the same way but he couldn't be sure. When the dance was done Naruto thanked Temari and walked to the edge of the dance floor. Shikamaru passed him to go dance with Temari. Naruto walked straight to the punch to get a drink, not realizing that Sasuke was also there getting a drink.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke looking right at him. He felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Hey Sasuke. What are you up to?"

"Nothing really." Sasuke was sure his present wouldn't match up against the others Naruto had gotten, especially all the ramen but then he saw how tightly Naruto was holding onto the little fox.

"So, how are you faring? Gift-wise I mean."

"Well, I got a lot of good gifts as you probably know but one stands out among the others." At this Naruto looked down at his little fox. _I'm kinda hoping for another one too._ He thought. He quickly looked up again so he wouldn't be considered rude but Sasuke had seen him look down. He put two and two together of course and realized that Naruto's favourite present was his.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"You still have a present or two you haven't received." Naruto looked really confused by this and looked around.

"I don't see any unopened presents. What are you talking about?"

"Well, here's your first one." Sasuke held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Naruto looked at him in astonishment.

"Of course Sasuke!"

They then took each other's hand and went to the dance floor. Everyone was dumbfounded. All the girls except for Temari, Hinata, Ten Ten, Tsunade, and surprisingly Sakura were furious. Naruto and Sasuke were oblivious to the stares that they were receiving. They only had eyes for each other. They held each other close while they danced. After awhile Naruto's curiosity got the better of him.

"You said I had two unreceived presents, what's the second one?" Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously with his head slightly cocked to one side as they danced. _So Cute!!_ Sasuke couldn't help but think.

"You really want it right now?"

"Yes Sasuke I do."

"Are you absolutely positive you want it in the middle of your party?"

"Yes I'm sure! What is it?" Sasuke stopped dancing and smirked. As he looked down at Naruto, not moving an inch, he replied.

"All right. Here it is."

Naruto didn't have time to guess Sasuke's intentions. he felt something warm on his lips and immediately realized it was Sasuke's lips. He closed his eyes and began to kiss him back. Naruto's arms moved to Sasuke's back and Naruto felt Sasuke's on his. Naruto started rubbing Sasuke's back dragging a moan from within his throat.

Sasuke then pulled at Naruto's shirt pulling them closer together. Naruto moved his hands up Sasuke's back to his neck and started massaging there, causing another moan to emerge. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip, requesting entrance once more. Naruto sighed and Sasuke took his chance. His tongue invaded Naruto's mouth, stealing a slight whimper from Naruto. His tongue swept the inside of Naruto's mouth resulting in another moan from Naruto. Sasuke was feeling quite pleased with himself. He pulled away from Naruto and looked at him. Naruto looked a bit dazed but got his wits back quite quickly.

"Sasuke, I don't know how to tell you how happy you've made me." Sasuke Smirked. " I guess I'll just have to show you."

Sasuke didn't have to wait long to find out what Naruto meant. Naruto slammed his lips back on to Sasuke's and hugged him tightly. Sasuke couldn't think straight, never had he felt so much passion from someone before. Not even within his family!! Naruto licked Sasuke's lower lip this time, begging entrance to Sasuke's mouth and it was Sasuke's turn to hesitate. Sasuke couldn't think anymore at this point, just obey. He opened and Naruto quickly entered the cavern that had emerged at his insistence. He swept through Sasuke's mouth, exploring every cavern and every crevice there was. When they finally separated for the second time that evening it was Sasuke who was dazed. By this time everyone at the party had seen the affection between the two boys and there was a different expression everywhere you looked. Many of these were similar but there was one that stood out. It was that of young Sakura Haruno who looked relieved and ready to applaud for the new couple that she knew was destined to be.


	8. Chapter 8

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 8

This is Yaoi! No Likey No Ready. Read at your own risk of yaoi fangirlism or fanboyism(Both Terrible diseases that once aqquired you have to live with for the rest of your life!)

Ino was furious.

"How could Sasuke like that dork over me!"

Everyone then turned their attention to Ino and glared at her.

"Shut up Ino-Pig! Your just jealous that Sasuke is finally dating someone and it isn't you!"

Sakura glared even harder at Ino who eventually backed down. Naruto looked about ready to laugh _Well boy, you seem pleased. Have you finally found love?_ Naruto's face turned from happiness to shock. When he looked at everyone else and saw no-one reacting he felt very nervous. _No, it wasn't anyone in the room boy, you can stop looking around.  
Who is that?  
You can't recognize me? I'm hurt boy.  
What do you mean your hurt? Where are you and how can I hear you if your not in the room?  
hmhmhm. I'm inside you boy. We share a body and so share wave lengths. I guess you could call it telepathy.  
No, it couldn't be! Kyuubi?  
Give the boy a peanut, he got a question right_. By this time Sasuke had seen Naruto's change in the way he was acting. He was no longer smiling but he looked scared now, almost like he had seen a ghost.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto looked at Sasuke so quickly that Sasuke almost got his nose broken. When Naruto saw Sasuke move out of the way just barely unscathed he apologized. "It's alright Naruto, just tell me what's wrong. Why do you look so scared?"

Naruto was about to answer when Kyuubi started to talk again. _So, is this the one boy? The one you love?  
Yes of course it is.  
hmph. Then do you really want him to know about me? Remember what the others did when they found out?_ Naruto remembered all too well and feared Sasuke would treat him the same.

" Its nothing Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, I know you better than this. I can tell when you're not telling me the truth." Sasuke scolded.

Naruto just looked down and away. He was sure Sasuke would end up hating him just like the rest of the village that knew had and he could handle anything but Sasuke hating him. Everyone had noticed the conversation between the two of them by now. Sasuke forced Naruto to look up at him and once again saw the fear that lay there but as he continued to look deeper he saw something more. He saw a sorrow so deep within Naruto's eyes that he almost missed it. Naruto then looked down again, not wanting to look at anyone. Sasuke decided to leave it alone. It was 2:00 in the morning when the party finally ended. Sasuke started to walk Naruto home when Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto. Sasuke lifted Naruto up and carried bridal style to Sasuke's home. Just as Sasuke was opening the door Naruto woke up.

"So you're finally awake. I was getting a bit worried about you."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke half-asleep. He just smiled and closed his eyes again. Sasuke put Naruto on the couch and went to have his shower. Naruto, who hadn't fallen back to sleep, opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in Sasuke's room this time, but it was still Sasuke's house and Naruto couldn't help but notice it was bigger than his own. _Well boy, you sure know how to pick them. This has got to be the best place I have ever seen.  
Be quiet Kyuubi!_ Sasuke had finished his shower and quitely walked back into the room to see Naruto sitting up. He had been about to say something when Naruto started acting weird. He looked to the left and glared at nothing at all. Sasuke didn't know what to make of it. Naruto was starting to get annoyed by Kyuubi's matter of fact tone. _So boy, are we going to take him tonight?_ Kyuubi sounded mildly curious. 

_What do you mean 'take him' Kyuubi?  
You know, mating._

"WHAT!! NO!!"Naruto had been so surprised by that question that he screamed it outloud.

"What are you saying 'no' to Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, not realizing that he had been right there or that he had screamed that last part outloud.

"I...... I said no to......... uhhh....." Naruto searched through his mind but couldn't think of a single thing to tell him that would make sense that wasn't the truth.

"Well, continue."

"I......" he sighed then continued, "was saying no to something Kyuubi asked me."

"Kyuubi? Who's Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked up so he could see a Sasuke that loved him for what he knew would be the last time. He told him the tale of the Nine-tailed Fox that tried to destroy Konoha so many years ago.

"What does that have to do with this Kyuubi person? Besides, everyone knows that story."

"Well, then you know that the fourth hokage sacrificed himself to seal that Nine-tailed Fox in a baby too."

"Yes of course I do......"

Naruto was reluctant to finish what he started but he never started something he didn't finish. "Well, that Nine-tailed Fox is commonly known as Kyuubi and I was the baby he was sealed up in."

Naruto looked down, not wanting to see the hate in Sasuke's eyes. _I can't believe you actually went through with it boy. It looks like your bravery is going to be rewarded though.  
There's nothing you could do to reward me Kyuubi._ Sasuke was dumbstruck. _Naruto was the baby? No wonder the adults treated him differently_

"Naruto? Why do you have your head down?"

"I don't want to see your face the way it must be right now."

"And how is that?"

"Hating me, thinking I'm a monster like everyone else who knows does."

Sasuke couldn't stand to have Naruto feeling that way when he didn't feel that way at all about Naruto. He pulled Naruto's head up and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto surrendered to Sasuke instantly. He opened his mouth for Sasuke's tongue to enter. Sasuke then slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasped and pulled away enough to speak.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Showing you how I feel."

He then closed the gap between them and continued to kiss Naruto. He separated long enough to pull Naruto's shirt over his head and then continued. Sasuke moved from Naruto's lips to his now exposed neck and kissed him there drawing a slight whimper from Naruto. Sasuke moved down Naruto's body to his chest, drawing a gasp followed immediately by a moan of pleasure. Sasuke continued down and saw the mark that was Kyuubi's seal. He wondered if Kyuubi could feel what Naruto felt and began to trace the seal with his tongue drawing yet another moan from Naruto. Sasuke started unzipping Naruto's pants as he re-traced the seal with his tongue. Naruto couldn't stand this pleasant torture for much longer but he didn't know what he wanted from Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to know though as he continued his silent torture. Sasuke had removed Naruto's pants by this time and had moved his kisses down to Naruto's fully erected member. He began to suck and gave Naruto his fingers, telling him without words to suck on them. Naruto complied without hesitation. Naruto could feel something coming deep within himself but couldn't describe what it was. By some incredible instinct he called out.

"Sasuke! I'm going to cum!"

At this Sasuke seemed to suck harder. Naruto came in Sasuke's mouth and watched as Sasuke swallowed it. Sasuke then took his fingers that Naruto had just recently finished sucking and started to circle Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped from surprise and pleasure.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"You'll find out."

Sasuke had a grin on his face. He then stuck a finger inside, drawing a cry from Naruto. He then started to move it around.

"Your so tight Naruto." Naruto couldn't speak from the combination of pain and pleasure.

When Naruto had gotten used to the first Sasuke pushed in a second and stretched him out even more. Naruto cryed out again. Sasuke could feel his climax approaching and stuck in the final finger to make sure Naruto was ready for what was to come. Naruto cryed out once more at this unexpected pleasure. Once Sasuke was sure Naruto was ready for him he pulled out his fingers and readied himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"For what?" Naruto panted. He felt like he needed something more but he couldn't think of what it was.

"For me."

"Sasuke. I feel like I'm lacking something."

Before Naruto could continue Sasuke had driven in. Naruto cried out the loudest yet but he knew somehow that this was what he had been missing. Sasuke would pull out slightly then drive in once more. After a few more times he came within Naruto and Naruto came again on the bed. Naruto had been so distracted trying to figure out what Sasuke was doing that he hadn't realized them moving into Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke, having used all his energy, collapsed on Naruto. When they rolled over, Sasuke very gently exited Naruto and they both fell asleep, too exhausted to speak but each one wearing a grin a lot like the other's.


	9. Chapter 9

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 9

This is a yaoi story. If you don't like it don't read it.. simple as that.. Don't flame me or give stupid comments for your own stupidity when you have been warned.. All comments like "Yaoi sucks" or flames and the like will just be hidden so don't waste my or your time. I do not own any of the characters you are about to read about but I do own the storyline so ask before you use anything I own for any reason.

Naruto awoke the next morning to find Sasuke was not in the bed. He was starting to get worried when he heard the shower. He relaxed then._ I Thought you said you weren't going to take him boy._

_I didn't Kyuubi! He took me!_

_Ether way, that boy must be a fox charmer. Did he ever have me purring. You ever let him go and I swear I'll kill you_ Naruto was about to reply to Kyuubi when Sasuke walked in the room. Naruto blushed when he realized Sasuke was still naked.

"Ah. Your awake Naruto. It's your turn to have a shower if you want it."

Naruto couldn't do anything but nod. Sasuke smirked at his foxy lover than went to get some clothes and start breakfast. By the time Naruto got out of the shower, dried off, and put some clothes on Sasuke had finished making breakfast. Naruto walked into the kitchen to find a plate with hash browns, bacon, and eggs on both sides of the table. Sasuke was sitting down eating his breakfast.

"That one's yours." He told Naruto.

Naruto looked at it and surprisingly began eating it without complaints. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a shocked look on his face.

"What? Do I smell or something?" After having asked this Naruto sniffed himself to be sure.

"No, it's just I was expecting you to complain that it wasn't ramen but you didn't"

"Oh. That. Well, I was going to but Kyuubi convinced me that it would be rude to complain when you went out of your way to prepare breakfast and I might end up liking it if I tried it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto stunned. _I think I'm starting to..._. Before he could finish his thought Naruto interrupted him.

"All right Kyuubi All right! I'll tell him just stop whining!"

"Whining?"

"You have no idea how annoying it is to have a Nine-tailed Fox whining in your head."

Sasuke smirked. "I think I have a vague idea."

Naruto looked at him with a curious look on his face but then he adopted a look of pain and covered his ears. "ALL RIGHT! I FORGOT OK! I'M SORRY! God!" Naruto then turned his head and looked smug, kinda like he didn't care about what he was about to say. Sasuke knew otherwise though as he saw the blush that had appeared on his face.

"Kyuubi says thank you. He's never had a night that he's enjoyed as much as he enjoyed last night. Happy now Fox?"

_Very much so boy_. Sasuke looked astonished and felt a slight blush creep onto his face. _Scratch that, I do like that fox!_ Naruto looked at Sasuke to see him still with that astonished look and slight blush. _Well boy?_

_Well what Kyuubi?_

_Are you going to tell him? I can tell you want to_. Naruto could hear the smugness in Kyuubi's voice and knew if he could see Kyuubi that he'd have a smirk to rival that of Sasuke's on his muzzle. He got annoyed with Kyuubi then and it showed on his face. Sasuke saw the annoyed look Naruto suddenly gave and guessed it was something Kyuubi had said. There was one thing that was driving him crazy though. _I know Kyuubi enjoyed it but did my little fox Naruto like it_?Naruto and Kyuubi were arguing but to anyone else but Naruto at the moment he looked as if he had bitten his tongue or something. When Naruto finally looked normal again Sasuke couldn't contain his curiosity.

"So, what were you two arguing about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Sasuke could tell it wasn't nothing because by the looks of Naruto's face it had been a pretty intense argument. If Naruto didn't want to tell him though he wouldn't force him. It wasn't worth risking their relationship over. They finished their breakfasts then cleaned and put away their plates. It was then that Naruto looked at the time.

"Sasuke! We gotta go! We'll be late for Kakashi-Sensei's meeting. He wanted us all to be there by 8:00 am remember?"

Sasuke remembered all too well. He wasn't sure he completely trusted Kakashi-sensei all the time though and he was just getting a bad feeling about this one. As Naruto was about to leave Sasuke pressed their lips together. Before Naruto could really react though it was over. Naruto whined slightly at how short it was but smiled when Sasuke gave him that smirk that clearly said 'that's just to last you until tonight.' Naruto and Sasuke arrived where the meeting spot was right at 8:00 am to find Sakura and Kakashi waiting for them.

"Well, isn't this a first. We're all here on time for once." Sakura stated, the shock clearly shown on her face.

"Well, it's a really important meeting so I made sure not to get distracted on the road of life.." Kakashi mentioned in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "Anyway, let's get down to business. Lady Tsunade has decided that team 7 has qualified for a special exam to raise our ranks. We are going to each be given a separate mission tomorrow morning that we shall complete on our own. Whoever comes back from their mission successfully will get a promotion to the next rank. Don't worry though, the only thing that will change if we get this promotion is we'll get harder missions and that we will sometimes be selected to go on separate missions like we'll be doing for our test. Each of these missions will be real missions. Well, that's all. Meet at the mission's counter tomorrow at 7:00. Dismissed."

After that Kakashi disappeared without a trace. The rest of team 7 began walking off to do their own thing before the mission. Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed themselves on their first official date. They went to the movies first, where they bumped into Kiba and Hinata. They chose a horror movie and Hinata was clinging like a third arm onto Kiba while Naruto, to Sasuke's surprise and slight disappointment, was fine except for the killer grip on his hand. That was the only signal that showed that some parts of the movie scared him. In truth, it was so well done that it even had Kyuubi quivering from fear off and on. Kyuubi was just too proud to admit it. They then went to a restaurant. Sasuke was quite surprised. He let Naruto choose the restaurant because he had chosen the movie and Naruto had picked a not too fancy but not too common restaurant that didn't serve ramen. They both had spaghetti and meatballs with a small salad each. Sasuke then walked Naruto home and as Naruto was heading in he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see what Sasuke wanted only to find their lips locked together. He stiffened at first but immediately melted in response to Sasuke. Sasuke's tongue invaded Naruto's warm moist mouth. Sasuke was surprised when as soon as he pulled his tongue out of Naruto's mouth his own mouth was invaded by Naruto's tongue. When they resurfaced for a breath, they both understood why this kiss had been different. With the test going on tomorrow, they might not be able to see each other for a long while. Sasuke walked home and sat on his bed. They didn't know it but both of them had the very same thought. _We may not see each other for a long time, but that kiss was the best yet_.


	10. Chapter 10

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 10

This is a yaoi story, meaning guyXguy love!! I think that's all I should need to say! If you don't like and read anyways than it's your own fault, don't blame me for your stupidity....

_Hey boy! It's time to wake up! Don't you have that special mission today? I wouldn't want you to be late and lose marks_. Naruto awoke. He found that it was quite strange for Kyuubi to be this polite, especially considering how much he knew Naruto wanted to pass this test that he knew Sasuke would pass with flying colors. As he walked around, getting ready for the mission, he decided to ask Kyuubi about his sudden personality change.

_Kyuubi, why are you being so considerate this morning? You've never cared before._

_Well boy, that's an easy one. I don't want you separated from Sasuke. _Naruto was startled.

_Why do you say that?_

_Again boy, you ask an easy question. He's our mate and I won't allow some bitch to have him. If you don't pass while he does you two won't be able to be together as often and another could sweep him away from us. _Naruto sighed. He should have guessed it would be something like that. He noticed he had a blush on his cheeks all the same though. He continued to walk on and finally got to the mission counter. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura knew that this had to be a very important and rare event because even Kakashi-sensei was there on time. That was two days in a row now! The three genin looked at Kakashi-sensei with a look of astonishment. Kakashi-sensei looked back at them and saw their stares.

"What?"

"You've been on time two days in a row Kakashi-sensei! That has to be some kind of record!" Sakura replied, seemingly the only one of the three who could put her thoughts into words.

Kakashi-sensei just shrugged and turned to the mission counter. Iruka was sitting there, as it was apparently his turn to give out the missions today.

"Well, aren't you guys lucky. I've heard about the special case in which all four of you get separate missions today. Let's see. Ahh. Here we go. These missions ought to work just fine for the four of you." Iruka spoke with a cheerful grin on his face as he handed each person a scroll.

All of the four members opened their scrolls and immediately read out what it said, well except for Kakashi-sensei who opened it but read it to himself. He's gotten enough lone missions by now that they aren't really that exciting anymore.

"I'm to trail Gai-sensei!" Sakura stated in a manner so the others would think she was excited, or so she hoped anyway.

"hmph. I'm to retrieve the Scroll of Darkness." Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"I have to go meet the client to get more details on my mission.... It must be really cool then!" Naruto seemed the most excited of the bunch.

The other three ninja all looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow at his excitement. After all, it might even be a really boring mission. Naruto couldn't know that for sure

"So, Where are you meeting your client?" Kakashi asked, sounding interested but it was impossible to tell if he actually was interested.

"In the Land of Waves... Hey! That means I get to see Inari and the others again! All right!" Naruto exclaimed.

All four ninja left immediately and once they had gotten out of the mission office Sakura separated from the group while the other three ninja left the village. Once they got out of the village the rest of the team separated, going their separate ways to where their mission took them. Naruto walked off in the direction of the Land of Waves, a huge smile on his face as he went. _I can't wait to see Inari and the others again._

_What's so great about them?_ Naruto had forgotten about the fox until that moment.

_They are friends of mine Kyuubi._

_Huh. If you say so. I'm only looking forward to going to the land of waves for one reason._ Naruto's interest was pricked.

_Why's that?_

_Well, it was the first place that you used my power for battle. I thought you would have guessed that also meant I woke up from my deep slumber there._

_Oh, right. I guess that makes sense_. Naruto heard what could have passed as a slight 'tch' from Kyuubi but decided to ignore it.

Naruto finally arrived at the Land of Waves and immediately began to look around. Not much had changed since his last visit.. if anything at all. It didn't look as gloomy, that's for sure. He saw all the people walking around and immediately looked for Inari. He spotted Inari's hat and immediately ran over.

"Hey Inari! Long time no see!" Naruto called, placing his hand on Inari's shoulder.

"Naruto! You came back!" Inari looked genuinely surprised.

"Course I came back! I promised ya didn't I?"

Inari smiled and Naruto finally figured out the main difference that had been bothering him about this town. Inari had grown a bit since he last saw him and he didn't look as helpless. He'd been training, Naruto surmised and it had definitely made him more confident.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Inari asked quietly.

"I'm here on a mission! I'm to meat my client here and I thought I'd say hi."

"I'm sure Mom and Grandpa would love to see you again. I'll bring you there, but first I need to pick up some groceries."

"All right! I'll help!" Naruto gave a huge grin.

It was a good thing Naruto was there. It turned out that Inari's mom had gotten a bit crazy and forgot that even though Inari had grown, he was still a little kid and couldn't carry much. Naruto carried half and Inari carried half. Naruto couldn't help but admit that he couldn't carry much more himself and was glad when he saw Inari's home. They walked in and Inari immediately greeted his mom and grandpa.

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Welcome back Inari!" His mother cried and before she could say anything else Inari spoke again.

"Guess what? I have someone here to see you and Grandpa!"

Both his mom and grandpa could hear the excitement in his voice and so wondered who it could be that was paying them a visit. Inari walked into the kitchen with his load immediately followed by their guest. Inari put down his groceries on the counter, the guest quickly following suit. After placing the groceries down their guest backed up and turned with one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey you two! It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Both of Inari's mom and grandpa were shocked. They had never imagined that they would see Naruto again, even though he had told Inari that he would come back and visit. They talked with Naruto a bit and asked him what he had been up to lately. Naruto told them everything... well, except for the latest bit of information that is. He wasn't sure how they would take him being gay. Inari seemed to know that Naruto was holding out on him though and decided that it was time to do some prodding.

"What aren't you telling us Naruto? I can tell there's something."

Naruto was taken aback, but decided to tell a half-truth to get Inari off of his back. " Uhh..... I have someone that I love now..... "

"Really? That's awesome Naruto! Is she beautiful?"

"Yeah, they are quite beautiful indeed." Naruto was quite proud of the fact that he didn't have to lie, he just didn't mention that the 'She' was actually a 'He'.

They all seemed satisfied with that. They made Naruto dinner and then all went to bed, giving Naruto a bed to sleep in since he didn't need to meet his client until the next day. Naruto found himself thinking of Sasuke. It had been a while since he had **seen** Sasuke, much less kissed him. Naruto sighed and eventually got to sleep.

He dreamed of Sasuke that night and his glorious body.. the way Sasuke kissed him, it was almost too much to bear the pain when he woke up the next morning to find it had all been a dream. Naruto pressed his fingers to his lips and pressed, almost as if trying to imitate the sensation of Sasuke's lips against his own. Inari came in, slightly annoyed but when he saw Naruto there sitting up and also noticed that Naruto hadn't heard him come in, he couldn't help but watch Naruto press his fingers to his lips. He then saw the loneliness in Naruto's eyes and guessed that Naruto was missing his girlfriend.

"Naruto, were you having a dream about your girlfriend last night?" Inari asked, getting straight to the point.

Naruto jumped and was almost about to blurt out that he had a boyfriend, not a girlfriend when he remembered that he didn't want Inari knowing about that. "Yeah, I guess I was. How did you guess?"

"Well, you were groaning in your sleep and it woke me up about half an hour ago. It was too close to the time I'd be waking up anyway for me to go back to sleep."

"Oh, sorry about that."

Naruto was shocked by the news that he had been groaning in his sleep. Inari's mom and grandpa had woken up by this time and his mom was making breakfast. Naruto ate his breakfast with the others and then helped them clean the dishes. He thanked them for allowing him to stay with them the night and for the wonderful meals then left to go to the spot where his client had stated that they would meet and talk about what the mission was going to be about.

Naruto wandered around until he found the small restaurant that the client had specified. He walked inside to find it not very full at all. He looked around and saw someone sitting at the counter where he was told he would find the client. He walked forward and stopped right behind the person in question.

"Are you the clients?" He asked.

The man turned to him and replied with a slight grin on his face. "Why, yes I am. I'm glad to see your on time. Sit down, have something to eat before we discuss the mission."

Before Naruto sat down he looked at the man before him. He was wearing a pure black cloak that looked somewhat familiar but Naruto couldn't place it. Strangely enough, when Naruto looked at this man he couldn't help but think that he looked a lot like Ino, maybe a bit taller and more masculine but a lot like Ino nonetheless. Naruto sat down and saw a bowl of ramen awaiting him. Naruto got so excited that he completely disregarded the fact that the man shouldn't know anything about him, much less that he loved ramen. Naruto devoured the ramen before him, and was so devoted to this task that he failed to notice the smirk that had appeared on the man's face.

"So, let's talk about the mission" Naruto turned to face the man after finishing his ramen.

"Oh, it's quite simple really....." The man mysteriously grinned at Naruto which made him feel very uneasy about this situation.

"Well then, ..... tell...... me.... abo....*yawn* about .... it...." Naruto stated very sleepily as he started to wobble slightly.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, although it sounded almost like the man wasn't concerned at all and Naruto looked up to see an evil grin on his lips.

"W-W-What's going on....."

Naruto felt himself fall off the stool and his eyes closing shut, stubbornly insisting that he sleep. Naruto's last conscious thought before he hit the floor and fell completely unconscious was that he was stupid to have not checked the food before he ate it, as it must have been laced with something.

The man stood up off the stool and picked Naruto up off the floor, his face held in a huge smirk. He walked out the door, joined by a smaller man wearing a mask that looked strangely like an orange basketball with a black dot where his eye would be so that he could see without problems. They walked off in one direction, leaving this small village and going to their hideout.


	11. Chapter 11

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 11

This is a Yaoi story, so if you don't like it then don't read it.. I don't own any of the characters in this story... I wish I did though! They are awesome! I do own the story you are about to read though so don't use any of this without my permission!

Sasuke came back to the village two days later, his mission completed and the scroll in hand. He was immediately joined by Sakura, who had succeeded in her mission, and Kakashi-sensei, who obviously had as well. They went to see Lady Tsunade and give her their report.

Sasuke, who had given his report first and was respectfully waiting for the other two to finish giving theirs, found that something was making him feel uneasy but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Then it hit him as suddenly as if the village had caught on fire. Naruto hadn't joined them. _He probably just got a really long mission or something, no need to worry. He'll be back within the next few days. I'm sure of it_.

About two years later.

Naruto awoke from his bed, completely rested and ready to train again with his family. Well, that's what they told him to call them anyway. He couldn't remember much but for as long as he could remember they were always there for him. They helped him with every problem and they always made him feel better. The one he was closest to though was Itachi. He didn't know what it was but Itachi reminded him of something, or someone, very comforting to him and so Itachi was also comforting to him. He really didn't like Kisame for some reason though. He just couldn't shake the vibe that Kisame was going to try and kill him or something.

Naruto could only remember as far back as about two years ago. His first memory was waking up to having everyone, whom they had told him were from a group called the Akatsuki, crowded around him wondering if he was ok. That day was just a strange one. Naruto grinned to himself as he remembered that day.

Naruto woke up, a splitting headache the only thing he could think about at the moment. Still sleepy though he kept his eyes shut. He could hear people talking but couldn't recognize their voices.

"Deidara, you definitely gave him too much. He should have awoken by now." A deep voice commented.

"It wasn't me! Tobi was the one who put in the extra dose while I wasn't paying attention!" The voice that belonged to the one Naruto assumed was Deidara replied angrily.

There was silence now and Naruto, who never was one to like a place being too quiet and who couldn't remember a thing, decided to ask these strange people where he was. He opened his eyes and sat up. He couldn't help but let out a slight groan at the soreness that movement revealed.

"Geeze, what happened.. and where am I?" Naruto looked around.

He was in a medium sized room that was completely white. It sorta reminded him of something but he stopped trying to remember what when the pain just increased.

"Your in the health wing of the Akatsuki base." The deep voiced man stated evenly.

"Geeze Itachi, that's one heck of a way to greet someone that has been hurt." The one who had spoken was a blond with very long hair and looked like a girl, but he could tell it was a guy from his voice and the way he spoke.

While Naruto stared around the room in confusion, feeling like he recognized a few of the people before him and watching them argue, one member walked up to him. Naruto looked towards him now and saw that he had spiky hair and a mask that looked like a basketball with a big black hole in it on his face.

"Hi! I'm Tobi!" The strange man before him stated quite excitedly, offering his hand in what looked like a kind gesture.

"I'm Naruto" Naruto took the man's hand after stating the one thing he could remember and shook it with a smile on his face.

Everyone looked around surprised at Naruto's voice as they hadn't expected him to say anything more after he had asked his question. They saw that he got along quite well with Tobi and decided that, since the leader had stated Naruto would be here for a while that they might as well introduce themselves.

There was Deidara, who was the blond from before that looked like a girl, Itachi, who had been the deep voice that he had heard earlier that had been speaking to Deidara while he was apparently sleeping. Kisame, who was completely blue, looked like a shark, and carried what looked like a sword covered in bandages. Then there was Tobi. Of course, there were a lot more there but Naruto couldn't remember their names. They told him that he was part of their group called 'The Akatsuki' and that he had gotten hurt in a training exercise. Naruto, who couldn't remember anything at all, took their word for it. They gave him his own uniform and showed him around the place. After saying this they told him to rest until he was feeling better and then they would continue his training.

That of course, had been two years ago and even though he still hadn't remembered anything they had all treated him very kindly. Itachi told Naruto that they were best friends and rivals and that was the reason that they got along so well but, even when he was with Itachi and the others, enjoying himself and getting to know everybody, he just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was missing.

"Hey Naruto! Get in here or your going to miss breakfast!" Tobi called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Naruto called back.

He quickly put on his uniform and went bombing into the kitchen. Everyone was there and Naruto noticed that they had waited for him. Breakfast was pancakes and sausages. Naruto ate heartily and after everyone was finished waited patiently for the leader to tell them their assignments. So far Naruto had just been told to train with different members of their group each day and he was getting bored with just staying around the base day in and day out. Naruto barely listened to the leader until he heard his name called.

"Naruto" The leader spoke.

"Yes sir." Naruto replied, keeping all hint of amusement out of his voice.

"You have a mission today. You are to accompany Deidara and Tobi on their mission to spy on the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Naruto was excited, showing so with one of his trademark smiles. "Yes sir!"

Naruto went to go pack what he'd need, which wasn't much. He then went to where Deidara and Tobi told him they would be and found them waiting for him. They left and immediately went to begin their mission, but first they'd need to get there which would take a few days. Deidara decided that it would be a good idea for them to train every once in a while along the way. Naruto didn't mind and just went with it, after all, he was finally going on a mission. Strangely though, Naruto almost felt like he had done this sorta thing before, even though he knew for a fact that this was his very first mission....... right?

Sasuke was miserable. It had been two years, two long years and they still hadn't found Naruto. He tried not to show it but there was just no way that after two years that was possible. Everyone in the village noticed that something was wrong with Sasuke and that it had to do with Naruto being gone. They all chalked it up to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had been good friends though. Sasuke found himself talking a lot to Iruka lately. Iruka seemed to be the only real person that could understand what he was going through right now as Iruka considered Naruto more of a son than another student, which was kinda close to what he and Naruto were together. Sasuke was walking around at the moment, trying to find something that could take his mind off of Naruto but he couldn't think of anything that he could do. It was at this point that Sakura came up to him.

"Hey Sasuke! You want to go on a date?"

"No Sakura, how many times are you going to ask?"

"Well, why not?" Sakura ignored his question all together.

Sasuke just glared at her in response. He looked away and continued walking, knowing very well that the annoying girl was still following him. He walked past the front gates and was about to continue when he felt a sense of foreboding. Like something was going to happen and there was nothing he could do but sit back and wait for it to happen. He looked at the gate with a furrowed glance, trying to figure out what this feeling was trying to warn him about. Sakura saw his face and followed his gaze, not seeing or sensing anything at all. Sasuke was sure she said something but he was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong to take notice of anything she said.

Naruto was becoming bored as they had been out here for two days and they still hadn't reached their destination. He was about to complain when Deidara covered his mouth.

"Quiet Naruto, we're there and so we must be very quiet." Deidara explained.

Naruto nodded and as he did so saw a gate to what he assumed was their destination. As he gazed at it though, he had this feeling that he had seen it before. The feeling that he had something missing from his life returned tenfold and Naruto almost felt like he was going to throw up. Deidara removed his hand and moved forward. He quickly slipped something over top of his uniform to allow him to blend in more and a straw hat to cover his face. Tobi followed suit and motioned Naruto to do the same. Naruto quickly followed their example. Once they were all disguised Deidara led them into the village.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that everyone in this village didn't find it suspicious that there was three men walking around in completely black cloaks and wearing straw hats and so, were just ignoring them. Naruto also noticed that this feeling of being ignored, great because they were supposed to be spying, felt familiar in the sense that these exact people had done this before and he didn't like it. Naruto had this incredible urge to pull a prank so large that all these people wouldn't have a choice but to notice him. He resisted this urge of course but it was a strange feeling to him as he had never had such an incredibly strong urge to draw so many people's attention before. It was quite unsettling.

Deidara didn't seem to notice the difference going through the young blond's head and just continued on. He had done this so many times by now that he knew exactly where to go. He walked on until Naruto, who had been watching where they were going, saw a big building that looked so oddly familiar that he stopped and stared at it.

"The academy" Naruto whispered, not realizing what came out of his mouth before he said it.

Deidara looked back at him and nodded, although he seemed to look just as surprised as Naruto that he knew what it was. Naruto couldn't understand why he knew that the building before them was the academy, or how he also knew that this is where the young ninja trained before they became genin once they passed a test. He didn't say this out loud of course as he was sure that Deidara already knew what this building was for if he knew where they were.

"Hey. Who are you people? What are you doing here?"

Deidara and Tobi turned towards the voice while Naruto just stood there, a look of confusion on his face. For some unknown reason to him, he was positive that he recognized that deep cold voice, and hearing it brought tears to his eyes and the ache in his chest began to tear at him even worse than before, if that was even possible.

"What is it to you little boy?" Deidara sneered.

"This is my village, and I don't recognize you, which means you aren't from this village and, consequently, not allowed to be here." The voice sneered back.

Without even looking, Naruto just knew that there was a smirk on the boy's face. He turned, just to be sure and there it was, just like he somehow knew it would be. As he looked at this boy in front of him however, his headache that he hadn't had since that first week that he could remember, came back with vicious certainty. He was looking at a boy about his own age with raven colored hair and a pale face. His eyes were black like the night, and he realized that this boy, not just by his eyes, resembled Itachi.

"I asked you who you were, now answer the question before I have to get vicious." The raven remarked, the smirk disappearing.

"Hmph. If you can beat one of us I'll tell you the answer to your question. In fact, We'll all answer one question each as well as that one, won't we?" Deidara had a smug look on his face as he turned to Tobi.

"Oh. Yes yes! We will!" Tobi replied, way too excited for the simple question that had been asked of him.

"All right. I'll play it your way, but what's the catch? Even though it's the slimmest of chances, what must I do if I lose?" The strangely familiar raven grinned.

"Hmm. That's a tough one. How about, we'll decide when that happens?" Deidara was completely confident that they would win.

"Hmph. Sure, why not..But, you also have to give me one request, within reason, since you insist on keeping my part of the deal secret from me. Deal?"

"Hmm. Agreed."

"So, which one of you will challenge me?" The smirk returning to his face.

Deidara then turned to Naruto. "You seem to be staring at him quite a lot from underneath your disguise, why don't you take him on?"

Naruto turned to Deidara to make sure it was him that was being talked to. When he saw it was he glanced back at the raven and was about to nod in agreement when something made him hesitate. A voice that sounded very familiar yet, very unfamiliar at the same time. Naruto couldn't tell where it came from. _*yawn* So, what happened. I guess I fell asleep for a long time. Hey, what are you doing with this guys boy?_

_Who are you? What do you mean by 'what am I doing with these guys..... they are my family._

_Who am I? WHO AM I? What's the matter with you boy? I thought we were past this stage already. You hit your head or something?_

_What do you mean 'past this stage'...... are you saying we've met before like this?_

_My god.. what happened while I was asleep? _ Naruto didn't know how to answer this strange voice that he had figured out was inside his mind, how it was there he had no idea though, when Deidara grew impatient.

"Well? Are you going to fight him or not?"

Naruto again turned to Deidara. _What's this about fighting Sasuke? Your not going to are you! Your crazy! You really have forgotten everything haven't you? What the hell happened while I was asleep boy!? You can't battle him!_ The voice in his head kept talking but Naruto ignored it and answered Deidara with a nod and a few simple words.

"Yes. I'll fight him"

The raven, who was apparently called Sasuke according to the voice in his head, lost the smirk that had been there at the sound of Naruto's voice. Naruto stepped forward, not quite looking up. Sasuke was confused. _Am I hearing things? I swear I just heard Naruto's voice saying he was going to fight me.. but Naruto wouldn't join up with the Akatsuki. Would he?_ As Sasuke was lost in thought Naruto had walked far enough to be standing right in front of him.

"Are you going to fight or are you going to stand there all day and let me win?" Naruto commented, lifting his head.

Sasuke looked up and then looked around, sure he had heard Naruto's voice again and convinced it must be a trick.

"Yes, I was talking to you. Think your hallucinating or something? Or are you hoping your hallucinating now that I'm this close to you?" Naruto smirked and took off the straw hat that had been covering his hair and eyes.

Sasuke looked at him now. There was no question in his mind now that it was Naruto and he was going to fight him. "Naruto! Why are you doing this? Why have you joined up with the Akatsuki?"

"What are you talking about and how do you know my name?" Naruto almost yelled.

"What do you mean? I'm your friend, why wouldn't I know your name?" Sasuke was hurt that Naruto didn't recognize him.

"I have no friends outside of the........" Naruto had been yelling, but couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the hurt in the young boy's eyes.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, completely confused at this boy's reaction. He had only said the truth, he had no friends outside of the Akatsuki, but for some reason this boy seemed to be hurt by this comment. The Akatsuki had always told him that he had been with them forever but..... he still hadn't remembered anything before that day two years ago... what if they had been lying? There was no way that the pain in the raven's eyes could be fake, it looked too real, and he prided himself in knowing that he could always tell if something was faked. Even the voice in his head had known the boy, called him by name, not that he could remember what the strange voice had called him.

"Do you truly not remember? Have you truly forgotten me?" The raven interrupted Naruto's thoughts and looked like he was about ready to cry.

Naruto felt a pain in his chest, like his lungs and ribcage were trying to crush his heart or something. Naruto backed off a bit, still looking at the boy. When the boy looked up at him again, Naruto had another revelation, just like when they had stopped in front of the building before.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, a look of confusion clearly written on his face.

The raven looked up at this and looked almost relieved, proving that, like before, Naruto had known that this boy was named Sasuke. Why did he know these things about a place that he had never been to before? _Yes boy! Yes! That's Sasuke, he's your best friend... He's more than your best friend... He's your lover, don't you get it?_ The voice in his head once again spoke. Naruto's eyes widened....

_LOVER! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HE'S A GUY!_

_Yes, and your gay. It appears, you haven't remembered everything, only tidbits_. Naruto was terrified now.. How could all this be true. He started backing up, shaking his head slowly. Sasuke took a step forward for each step he took back.

"Naruto." Sasuke sounded like a desperate old man.

"Stay away from me! I don't know you!" Naruto was frantic now.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was scared, meaning that the fox must have told him something that he couldn't remember that had scared him. Probably that they were lovers. Sasuke pounced then, pinning him to the ground.

"AHH! GET OFF ME!" Naruto screamed, his eyes going even wider and his breathing becoming eratic.

Sasuke was about to yell no when something better came to him. "I'll get off if you surrender."

"OK OK! I SURRENDER JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto cried, since he couldn't get Sasuke off himself as his arms were pinned above his head.

Sasuke got off and immediately afterward Naruto got up and ran behind Deidara. Deidara looked at him, wondering what the young Uchiha could have said to frighten him so badly. He'd never seen him this frightened before.

"All right. A deals a deal. Answer my previous question first." Sasuke told, deciding that it would be best for him to wait to ask the question he wanted to ask of Naruto.

"Yes, your right. You already know who we are. We were sent here on a mission to spy on you. Now, what we were searching for specifically is another question. You may learn if you wish but it'll waste a question that you could use to ask me something else."

"Fine then. What were you searching for?"

"I honestly have no idea. We were sent to look for anything of interest. I told you it'd be a waste of a question." Deidara then smirked.

Sasuke asked Tobi a separate question and got a very similar response. It turns out that these two were merely pawns. Naruto had calmed down quite a bit but wasn't looking at anyone, obviously ashamed that he let his fear get the best of him.

"Alright Naruto, your turn to answer a question. Remember, you have to answer it truthfully."

Naruto finally looked at Sasuke. "Got it teme." Right after saying that he gasped and looked shocked, raising a hand to his mouth as if he could find out why he said that if he touched his lips.

"Why did you stay with them and not return to us for two years?" Sasuke said this with a hurt look on his face.

Naruto looked at him shocked and confused at the same time. "What do you mean?"


	12. Chapter 12

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 12

This is a yaoi fanfic. Need I say more? I don't own the characters, just the storyline. Don't use without my permission.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and seemed to look even more hurt.

"What do you mean 'What do I mean'? You are a leaf shinobi. You're my team mate. We've all been worried sick about you. Why didn't you come back to us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a leaf shinobi. I've always been with the Akatsuki." at this Naruto turned to look at Deidara, a confused look on his face.

The ache in his chest was ten times worse than it had ever been in his life, and it was all because of the questions Sasuke was asking, the way he looked so hurt at Naruto's answer. Why did he look so hurt? It wasn't faked, that's for sure. Yet, there was no possible way that what he was saying could be true... could there? Naruto couldn't think straight.

"Naruto...... have you truly forgotten us.... forgotten me?" Sasuke looked like he was on the brink of tears.

Naruto was taken aback both by what he said and the look in his eyes. Sasuke could see the confusion in those sapphire eyes that he loved so much. _He has forgotten, or at least his mind has, but his heart, I'm sure his heart still remembers. Maybe I can help his heart show him what he has truly forgotten in his head._

"Naruto, forget all the questions I asked before. Here's the question I want you to answer." Sasuke waited for Naruto's nod, showing that he understood before he continued, "Naruto, will you let me give you something?"

Naruto looked at him with amazement. "Why? Why would you want to give someone you just met a gift? I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand, just accept the gift or not. That's all you need to do. For now anyway." The last sentence was whispered and Naruto barely heard it over his racing heart.

_Do it boy. Accept his gift. You have nothing to lose right?_ For some reason, this voice made him both relax and tense by what it said. _Why does it sound so eager for me to accept this stranger's gift? True, I have nothing to lose, but it could potentially be dangerous. What do I do?_ Naruto looked down, trying to decide what to do.

"All right, I'll accept your gift, if you truly want to give it to me." Naruto finally decided, looking up again at the boy that had caused him more confusion and pain then he had felt through all of his training with the Akatsuki in the past two years.

Sasuke seemed to brighten up at hearing Naruto's acceptance of the gift. He walked towards Naruto and Naruto had to ignore this incredible urge to run from this boy for some reason. _He's just giving me something, there's no reason to run or freak out._ He convinced himself. Sasuke was right in front of him now.

"Close your eyes Naruto."

"Why?"

"I want your gift to be a surprise."

"For how long?"

"Count to sixty." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke could see the suspicion in the beautiful sapphire eyes in front of him for a few moments before Naruto closed his eyes and began to count in his mind. Sasuke smirked at the fact that even without Naruto remembering him completely he still trusted Sasuke not to hurt him when he had his eyes closed. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes shot open at this feeling and quickly realized what the pressure against his lips was. It was Sasuke's lips against his own. Naruto tensed. He was about to pull away when Sasuke placed his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto began to get worried when something remarkable happened. He heard a slight whispering sound in his mind, presumably that voice that had coaxed him into this but he couldn't hear what it was saying. It was slightly relaxing though and as soon as he relaxed he melted against this touch. It felt so right to be kissed by this boy. He closed his eyes and began to kiss him back. When Sasuke felt Naruto kissing him back he licked the boy's bottom lip for entrance. He was surprised when he was immediately granted his wish and the two boys began to battle for dominance. Sasuke won the battle, although it felt like Naruto had only halfheartedly been fighting for it in the first place, and then plunged into Naruto's open mouth. He had gotten a satisfying moan from deep within Naruto's throat when he ran out of breath and had to pull away.

When Sasuke pulled away he still had Naruto around the waist. Naruto was a little dazed but quickly came out of it and was completely confused by the feelings inside him. He looked up at Sasuke, not understanding why he was feeling this way and hoped that Sasuke somehow had the answer. When Sasuke looked down at Naruto he saw that he had definitely enjoyed himself and that Naruto was confused by the feeling he had just experienced.

"Do you still not remember?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto looked at him for a little while before he replied. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what I'm supposed to remember. I just can't sort out these feelings running through me. It's almost like half of me wants to run but the other half can't stand the idea of leaving." Naruto had lowered his head part way through his explanation, his eyes closed in pain.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't let Naruto go but he could tell that it would take time for Naruto to remember but that as long as they were both together he knew that the memories would return eventually. The problem was that Naruto wouldn't be able to stay with him, he would most likely go back with those two people from the Akatsuki rather than stay with someone he couldn't remember. Sasuke held onto Naruto, trying to figure out how to keep Naruto by his side until he remembered.

"Naruto. We must be going. We've spent too long here already." Deidara said.

Deidara was beginning to get worried. When Sasuke had begun to kiss Naruto he had seen how quickly the blond had responded. It had been mere seconds of hesitation and trying to get away before he had relaxed and begun to kiss the raven back. Deidara was worried that the unexpected side effects of the drug were beginning to wear off and wanted to get Naruto out of there as soon as possible to avoid the memories returning.

Sasuke heard Deidara calling to Naruto and saw Naruto turn to Deidara and then turn back to Sasuke, obviously torn about what to do. Naruto wanted to stay with Sasuke, who had some strange magic over him, yet he knew that he had to obey Deidara as well or he would be forced to return and then be punished. It was quite a dilemma for Naruto and he couldn't figure out what to do. It was then that Sasuke came up with a plan.

"You." He said, looking at Deidara.

Deidara seemed to be taken aback. "Are you talking to me?" He sneered.

"Yeah. I'm talking to you. I still get a request. That was part of the deal."

"Yes, it was.... what is it that you want?" Deidara sounded angry now.

"Something simple really," Sasuke smirked, "I want to come with you. Not join you, but just live with you and Naruto until I feel ready to leave. That's reasonable enough isn't it?"

Deidara was stunned. Had this boy said what he thought he had said? He was sure he had heard correctly

"Well. Are we going to get going or what?" Sasuke interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine. Let's get moving."

Sasuke let go of Naruto then and very gently dragged him along as Naruto didn't seem capable of moving on his own quite at the moment. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Why? Why did you use your request to come with us? You could have made Deidara, Tobi, and I do almost anything you wanted.... why do this one simple thing?" Naruto whispered this so softly that Sasuke almost missed it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "Simple Naruto, I want to be with you. You may not believe Kyuubi but whether you believe him or not we are best friends at least."

"Who's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him, making sure that he had heard Naruto correctly. "Well, have you been hearing a voice that isn't your own talking within your mind?" Naruto nodded. "Well, that's the Kyuubi. He's the Nine-Tailed Fox that was trapped inside your body after it attacked the village. Every...." Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence as he heard Naruto speaking.

"Everyone in the village knows this story..... and they thought I was a monster because of it..... right?" Naruto then looked at Sasuke to confirm something that his heart had told him.

"Yeah That's right. You have friends now though, friends that will fight for you and you fight for in return."

"And, you're one of them?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm one of them."

_See boy? And to think that you didn't believe me when I told you that Sasuke was your best friend. Do you remember me now?_

_Yes fox. I remember you now, thanks to Sasuke._

_You're not just saying that are you? Man, it's good to have you back, or..... at least part of you back._ Naruto couldn't help but smile at Kyuubi's slip up. He had just admitted that he had been upset when Naruto had forgotten him.

After a few days the small group made it to Akatsuki headquarters. Naruto still hadn't remembered anything more than what he had remembered that first day he had reunited with Sasuke, or so he was led to believe that they had been reunited. When they walked in Sasuke looked around what would be his new home for as long as it took for Naruto to get his memories back.

"Naruto, I have to go file a report, show Sasuke around and bring him to the dining hall at dinner. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Deidara sir."

Deidara walked in the right direction that seemed to be where the boss of this crazy place seemed to be.

"Ok Sasuke, I better show you around."

Naruto showed Sasuke where everything was and made sure that Sasuke listened to him by giving him a bit of a quiz at the end of the tour. Sasuke aced the quiz and Naruto felt he had done his job well. He was wondering what they should do while they waited for supper when he was startled by the sound of someone walking up from behind Sasuke and him. He turned around and was surprised at who he found there.

"Hello Sasuke, what a surprise seeing you here."

Sasuke spun around at the familiar voice behind him and immediately recognized him. "Itachi!"


	13. Chapter 13

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 13

This is a Yaoi story. Enough said. I don't own the characters in this story, but I do own the story so don't use it without my permission.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you here. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Itachi. I know you would never be happy to see me."

"My my. Someone is in a foul mood. What's wrong dear brother?"

"You know bloody well what's wrong Itachi!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oooo. Temper temper Sasuke. You wouldn't want Naruto to get hurt would you?" That dulled Sasuke's fury slightly but not enough. Sasuke lunged at Itachi but before Itachi could even react Naruto had jumped between the two of them and held them away from each other.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? What did Itachi ever do to you? Isn't he your brother? Why would you want to kill him?"

Itachi chuckled. "Yes dear brother. Why would you want to kill me?"

Sasuke glared at Itachi. _You know full well you monster_.

"Well, I must be going now, Naruto, Sasuke. I have things to do before dinner. Have a good day."

When Itachi had left Naruto felt Sasuke relax. _What could have caused that reaction?_

_You really don't remember much do you boy?_

_What, are you trying to tell me that you know why Sasuke reacted that way to Itachi?_

_Yes. Of course I'd know._

_Tell me._

_Heh. No way. You'll just have to remember if you want to know. It'll give you something to work towards. _ Naruto couldn't believe how the fox had refused to tell him. He decided it wasn't worth getting annoyed about though.

"Naruto," Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Why did you stop me? Why did you protect him?"

"Well, why not. I always felt safe around him for the first few months I can remember. There was just something about him that drew me to him."

Naruto stopped talking when he saw pain again fill Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke, why do I always seem to cause you pain no matter what I say?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto when he heard the slight pain and confusion in the boys voice. Naruto looked confused like he usually did lately but, there was something else there too. It looked like something he hadn't seen in a very long time. It was very faint, but it was there, a single spark. A spark that he hadn't seen since he had lost his Naruto to whatever these people had done to him. Sasuke knew it then, his Naruto, the one he loved, was still somewhere inside this boy that seemed to be so different yet the same. Sasuke stood there for a while, just staring at the small amount of proof that there was a chance of getting Naruto back to normal. Naruto looked up at the clock then.

"Wow, where has the time gone. Sasuke, if we don't leave now we won't make it to dinner in time."

"All right. Lead the way."

Naruto began to pull Sasuke along and Sasuke found that he didn't mind it one bit. They eventually got to the dining room and Naruto got Sasuke to sit beside him at the dinner table. When they had sat down however everyone seemed to glare at Sasuke and nothing else. Naruto tried to ignore it like Sasuke was but after a while he just couldn't take it.

"What is it? What's wrong with all of you?"

"What is _He_ doing here." Kisame asked, emphasizing the 'he' and pointing at Sasuke.

"He earned it fair and square." Naruto replied, glaring back at him.

No-one spoke for the rest of dinner. The silence was deafening. When dinner was over the leader spoke up. Naruto wasn't paying attention because he wasn't talking to him and he was still upset about how the others had treated Sasuke. He didn't know why that was though. Other members had been treated that way when they failed to complete a mission, even Itachi had been treated that way and he had even joined them in doing it, but just the idea of Sasuke getting that same treatment for nothing, or even if he had failed a mission, he just couldn't stand it.

"Alright. It's settled then. Naruto."

"Yes sir?" Naruto snapped his head up at the mention of his name.

"Sasuke will be staying in your room as we don't have any extra rooms."

"Yes sir."

"Everyone else, your dismissed to do the missions assigned to you. Naruto. Your mission for the next few days will be to make sure that Sasuke is settled in. Make sure he is comfortable. That will be all you have to do until I say otherwise." Everyone went about their business and Naruto led Sasuke to his room.

"Well, This is my room. Make yourself at home."

Sasuke looked around. The room was nothing like he had imagined it. Not a speck of color anywhere. Everything was just white. The only color in the room that could be noted was the beds. Naruto, for some reason, had two beds of different colors. The colors, of course, surprised Sasuke.

"Did you choose the colors Naruto?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The colors for the beds. Did you choose them?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I chose them, why?"

"Oh, no reason."

One bed, of course, was a vibrant orange that reminded Sasuke of the outfit that Naruto used to wear two years ago. The other one, had been the one to surprise Sasuke. It was a beautiful blue color, almost the exact same as the color of his shirt. They both had a symbol on them, the orange one had a black swirl on it. The blue one, which surprised Sasuke even more, had the Uchiha crest embedded on it.

"Well, the blue bed is yours, I don't even know why I have it really but it always comforted me to have it in my room when I slept."

"Really?" Sasuke then walked over to the bed.

When Sasuke walked over to the bed Naruto saw the symbol on his back. He recognized it instantly as the same one on the bed he had just told Sasuke was his.

_You didn't hurt yourself did you? Scaredy-cat_.

_Woah... what was that?_ Naruto felt dizzy and light-headed, placing his hand on his head. Sasuke turned around and, worried that he was going to fall ran up to him and very gently held on to him.

"Naruto. What happened?"

"I. I don't know... I saw the symbol on your back and when I realized it was the same as the one on the bed, I heard this voice in my head..... I think it was yours... but it sounded distant."

"What did the voice say?"

"It said, 'You didn't hurt yourself did you? Scaredy-cat' Why do you look so shocked Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I said that to you at least three years ago. Around the time when we had first met. I think you just had a flash back."

"Oh..... then, we have met before....... They lied to me."

Sasuke was going to confirm what Naruto said when he saw the pain in the boy's eyes. He understood what was wrong. Naruto, who had trusted these people because they had been nice to him and he couldn't remember anything, was finding out the hard way how some people could be.

"Naruto, it's ok. It's not your fault that some people are like that."

"Yeah, I guess. I just feel so used."

Sasuke understood exactly what Naruto was feeling but didn't say anything. He knew that Naruto just needed some time to think right now. He watched Naruto go over to his bed and lie down. Sasuke followed suit, going to his own bed.

When Naruto was sure that Sasuke was looking the other way, he pulled something out from underneath his pillow. He didn't know why but when he had woken up that day about 2 years ago, without any of his memories, he had waited to look in the bag he found on the floor beside his bed until the rest of them had left. They hadn't looked inside it, letting him have his privacy in that case, and he was quite glad they did. It was the same thing he was pulling out from under his pillow now. Whenever he looked at it, he always felt safe and loved, and he couldn't bare to part with it. He had forgotten it on his most recent mission but other than that he always brought it with him. It gave him strength in a way, even though he couldn't remember where he had gotten it. He just had this feeling that someone very precious had given it to him.

Naruto looked at it closely again. It was just a simple little fox plushie with a red heart container tied around it's neck. Naruto didn't need to open it to know that nothing was inside but he just felt like he knew that when he had first gotten it chocolates had been inside. Naruto smiled. He couldn't help but feel warm whenever he looked at this little fox. He tucked it under his pillow again so no-one would see it but held onto it all the same.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to find Naruto still asleep with a smile on his face. Sasuke smiled at the sleeping form of Naruto on the bed and couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow surge through him. Almost as if sensing this Naruto awoke.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Good morning Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he had his back turned and realized that he got the same feeling from looking at Sasuke that he got from looking at the fox. Naruto pulled it out while Sasuke was doing something that would occupy his time for a while. As he looked at it, he had this sudden urge to do something he had never done before. He wanted to show his little fox to Sasuke and maybe ask him if he knew anything about where he had gotten it. As he looked at the fox and thought of Sasuke though, he had the strangest feeling that they were connected. Naruto hugged the fox to his chest and somehow knew within his heart that Sasuke had something to do with this little fox. _Alright, I'm going to show him. Even if he laughs at me_. Naruto hid the little fox behind his back when he heard Sasuke returning.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's behind your back?"

"Sasuke, I've never told or shown anyone this before but something just tells me that you have to know." Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, "I have something here that has been keeping me from just crumbling to pieces. I can't remember where I got it or anything like that but even though I can't remember, it makes me feel safe and even loved. That's why it keeps me from breaking down in depression from not being able to remember anything." Naruto then pulled out the fox from behind his back and looked at Sasuke to see his expression.

Sasuke looked hard at the little fox in amazement. He immediately recognized it and Naruto could tell that he had.

"This is what has been keeping you sane, to put it shortly?"

"Yes. I only know that I got it from someone precious to me.... That's just the feeling I get from it."

Naruto then passed it to Sasuke to get a better look at it, as he could see from the look in his eyes that he really wanted to. Sasuke looked at it and Naruto saw the look in his eyes that looked familiar, yet very unfamiliar all at the same time. As Sasuke looked at it, he couldn't help feel nostalgic, as well as feeling like he was forgetting something. He thought hard and realized what he was forgetting. Today, was October 10. As he thought about what to do for a birthday present for Naruto, Naruto gazed at the way that Sasuke looked at the fox.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Ya? What is is Naruto?"

"Well, you seem to get more from it than me so you can have the fox if you like." Naruto turned to the side, not wanting Sasuke to see how much it hurt him to give the fox away.

"Naruto. Thank you for the kind gesture but you can't give it back to me," Naruto looked at him shocked. "I gave it to you in the first place. I don't have anything with me for this time at the moment but, Happy Birthday."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Except for the fox being in a box the first time, this was exactly how it happened three years ago. Naruto looked shocked still but took it. He smiled and was about to say thank you when the oddest thing happened. He felt really dizzy, a lot like when he had that flash back before. He fell unconscious and Sasuke just barely caught him before he hit the floor.

Sasuke was really worried now. _What happened? Did he not eat enough or something?_ Sasuke laid Naruto down on his bed. He didn't know what else to do so he stayed by Naruto's side. About 20 minutes later Naruto's eyes began to flutter open.

"Naruto! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Sasuke?" He groaned out, "Where am I?"

"You're in,"Sasuke hesitated then groaned out "your room."

Naruto looked around and frowned. "Oh, this bedroom. I was hoping it was the one back home."

"Yeah, you and me both."

"It is a lot more comfortable there. Heck, I wish I was back in Konoha period, I mean, even with Sakura being there bugging me all the time by going after you and Kakashi-sensei always being late, at least it feels like home." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smile on his face, wondering how long it would take him to catch on.

"Yeah, it really............. wait," Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Did you just say Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto's smile grew even wider. "Sasuke, I don't need a birthday present. You just gave me the best one I could ever ask for. I remember everything."

Sasuke just blinked at him for a few minutes and then his eyes widened. "Do you really remember Naruto?"

"Hmm.. I don't know Sasuke," He then sat up and looked Sasuke in the eye. "Does this answer your question?"

Naruto then pulled Sasuke's lips down to meet his own. Before Sasuke could really respond to it however Naruto pulled away. _You remember boy!_

_Yes Kyuubi. I remember._

_How long have I waited to hear that. That means we can leave this awful place right?_ Just as Naruto was about to answer Kyuubi Sasuke interrupted.

"Naruto, does that mean that we can leave?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yes Kyuubi and Sasuke, that means we can leave. I don't want to spend a second longer than I have to here."

Both Sasuke and Kyuubi silently cheered. Naruto stood up, gathered all his things, and was going to change out of the clothes the Akatsuki gave him when he remembered that it might be best if they didn't know he had his memory back. They had always told him that his original clothes had been cursed and, trusting them, he had never worn them again.

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto sneaked out of the Akatsuki base. They had grabbed some food that they would need for the trip and packed it into bags. Once they were a fair distance away from the base they slowed down a bit, walking at a more leisurely pace.

It was very silent on the trip because neither boy knew what to say. After a few days travel, all the while keeping their guard up in case the Akatsuki came to take Naruto back, they arrived back in Konoha.

"Sasuke! We're here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled, knowing exactly how Naruto must be feeling right now. Except for that time almost a week ago, Naruto hadn't been home for two years. Even Sasuke would feel a little homesick. Not that he would admit it.

"Naruto," When Naruto turned to him Sasuke continued, "Put this cloak and hat on, just for a little while. I want to plan something with our friends who miss you terribly and it will work better if they don't know you're here yet."

Naruto looked like he was going to refuse until Sasuke explained why, but then he reluctantly sighed and put them on like Sasuke requested. Naruto followed Sasuke into the village, keeping his head down like he had when he had no memory. Sasuke had seen Sakura along the way and stopped her.

"Hey Sakura, are Gaara and his siblings here still?"

"Yeah, they're still here. They've been here ever since they arrived about 1½ years ago, worried about Naruto, why?"

Naruto, was shocked at what he'd just heard but Sasuke continued. "Well, get them and the others and bring them to the hall where we held Naruto's birthday."

"Ok, but why?"

"I'll explain it when everyone is there."

"Ok, anyone specific?"

"Everyone who was at Naruto's birthday about 3 years ago."

Sakura then ran off to gather everyone that Sasuke requested. Sasuke continued to walk, motioning for Naruto to follow him. When they got to the place where Sasuke wanted everyone to meet he motioned for Naruto to go in as he went in himself. Naruto, who was very confused and curious now, followed him in.

Sasuke made sure that no-one was there then turned to Naruto. "Ok, you can take those off now."

Naruto immediately removed them. "Good. I hate those clothes."

"Ok, now follow me."

Sasuke walked to a place near the stage where there was a place to hide the actors in a play whenever there was a performance. "Hide behind here and don't come out until I tell you to ok?"

"Ok, but why?" Naruto asked, reminding himself of Sakura.

"We're going to surprise everyone. When I tell you to I want you to say hi to them. Act like yourself, that sorta thing. Ok?"

Naruto, who understood what was going on now, was really excited. "Ok!" He then proceeded to hide where Sasuke had told him when he heard the door opening from the outside.

Sasuke and Naruto waited for 10 minutes. Everyone had finally arrived by that time.

"Ok, we're here Sasuke, now what's up?" Gaara called from somewhere in the audience.

"Everyone, it has been a tough 2 years for all of us. When Naruto disappeared it was like all the spirit and joy in Konoha left with him."

Everyone murmured agreement, some even voicing their agreement more loudly with a 'Yeah.'

"What's your point? That better not have been what we were all called together for." Lady Tsuande yelled.

"No no.. It isn't. Everyone, please close your eyes, I want it to be a secret until the perfect moment."

Everyone grudgingly closed their eyes. When Sasuke saw that everyone had done so, making doubly sure that he didn't see the whites of anyone's eyes, he motioned for Naruto to come out of hiding. Naruto came quietly out, not wanting to give himself away just yet. Even Sasuke, who knew Naruto was moving, couldn't hear him. When Naruto was right beside Sasuke gave him the signal that meant he was good to go. Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke's sign and put their plan into motion.

"Hey everyone! It's good to see you all again!" Naruto even waved excitedly like he usually did.

When everyone heard his voice they immediately opened their eyes looked up to see if they were hearing right.

"NARUTO!!" Everyone was screaming and cheering.

Not a single person was shy in showing their joy at seeing Naruto again, not even shy little Hinata. Naruto couldn't believe how happy everyone was to see him, or how happy he was to see all of them. Everyone came running up at once, wanting to talk to Naruto again personally and ask him what had happened. Naruto grinned. He knew it was going to be a long night but he didn't mind. He was home, and he was going to answer all their questions.


	14. Chapter 14

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 14

This is SasuNaru, meaning Yaoi. Don't like. Don't Read. Also, I'd like to warn ahead of time for hints of KakaNaru. Just hints however. I don't own Naruto, The Missing Spark is mine however so don't use it without permission.

It was a few weeks after Naruto's return. People had finally had all their questions answered. It took 2 days to answer all of them. Naruto was walking around with a grin on his face. Team 7 was on a new mission, the first as a team for a long time. Naruto, as well as the rest of the squad, had passed his exam and had gotten a promotion. Naruto had been surprised by this but as Lady Tsunade had explained, it had been a trap but the mission was, in a sense, to go to the land of waves and get further information. It just turned out that the rest of the mission was for him to be captured by the Akatsuki, which had definitely happened to him.

"Hey, dobe. You paying attention?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Guess I zoned out. What were you saying?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Kakashi and Sakura shook their heads. "We're going to need to split up Naruto. The path splits and we don't know which way he went. They lead to the same destination but we don't want to pass him. You're going to pair up with me and Sasuke and Sakura going to pair up." Kakashi stated blandly.

Sakura jumped up and down cheering. Naruto and Sasuke groaned. They split up, Naruto and Kakashi going on the right path, while Sakura and Sasuke went on the left path. _Tch. Why did we get paired up with Kakashi boy? We should have been with Sasuke._

_It was Kakashi-sensei's decision Kyuubi._

_You should have fought to be with Sasuke though boy._

_You can't go against your squad leader Kyuubi!_

_You've done it before. Besides, Sasuke's worth breaking a few rules isn't he?_ Naruto was about to agree when Kakashi spoke.

"It's getting dark, we should set up camp for the night."

"Yes sensei."

Naruto put his bag down and grabbed the tools for the tent, Kakashi getting the fire ready. Naruto had just finished getting the tent up when he realized that something didn't feel right. He felt like he was being watched, and not in the good way that he would think he'd get from Kakashi just wondering if he was done setting the tent up. Naruto got on his guard looking around and listening intently. He couldn't pinpoint where the feeling was coming from.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed before having his mouth covered, having been grabbed from behind.

He struggled and finally broke free enough to see his captor. His eyes widened as he saw it was Kakashi.

"Settle down Naruto, you're just making it worse for yourself you know. All your struggling is just making me want you more." Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear, almost sounding as if he had just run a marathon.

Naruto shivered from disgust and closed his eyes before opening them again so that Kakashi couldn't do something to him. His eyes were wide from both disgust and slight fear of this situation. Kakashi licked his ear and Naruto immediately pulled away from his tongue, refusing to let anyone but Sasuke be this intimately close to him.

"Ooo. Feisty. I like that." Kakashi smirked, his voice filled with lust.

Naruto whimpered in fear, not liking where this was going at all. Naruto was trying to think of a way out of Kakashi's grasp and keep away from Kakashi's advances at the same time. He didn't understand why Kakashi was doing this. Couldn't he tell that Naruto obviously didn't want this to happen and that he didn't like it? _What's going on boy? We belong to Sasuke and Sasuke alone!_

_I know that fox, I'm trying to get away._

_Well, how did you get in this mess in the first place?_ Kyuubi sounded angry and his anger could only be mirrored by Naruto's anger at this situation as well.

_He snuck up behind me, now you mind helping me get out of this? Unless you want me to be Kakashi-sensei's play toy that is!_

_Woah woah! Don't ever suggest that again boy! Didn't I already say you belong to Sasuke and Sasuke alone?_ It was then that Kakashi licked Naruto's neck.

"Mut awe ewe mmnn!" Naruto screamed through Kakashi's hand, his body recoiling at the feeling of someone else's tongue on his neck.

Kakashi ignored Naruto, beginning to turn Naruto forcibly to face him. His hand moved the slightest bit away from Naruto's mouth. _NOW BOY! BITE HIM NOW!_ Naruto didn't question Kyuubi and bit down hard on Kakashi's hand.

"Aggh!" Kakashi yelped in pain, pulling his hand back and retreating from the source of the pain.

Naruto took his chance and ran for it. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew that anyplace was better than alone with Kakashi. He ran straight ahead until he heard Kakashi begin to chase after him, calling his name out. He made a sharp right into the trees and yelped softly as he fell down a hill he hadn't seen. He rolled and tumbled, shielding his face from the ground with his hands. He finally stopped when he crashed into a small river at the bottom of the hill. Naruto slowly pushed himself up, soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold water and the strain from his muscles reminding him of the events he had just experienced.

"Wha!" A male's voice gasped out.

Naruto stiffened, recognizing the voice. His head shot up. He blinked a few times, still panting but a smile slowly creased his lips.

"Sasuke." Naruto murmurred.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly turned around running up the hill and grabbing his clothes, having been washing himself when Naruto came crashing down. He ran, not stopping to put his clothes on. Naruto looked confused at this and slightly hurt.

"Sasuke! Wait! Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled, his hand outstretched as if to grab Sasuke.

He got up and began to chase after Sasuke, ignoring the cold feeling in his body. He couldn't understand why Sasuke had looked so scared, embarrassed maybe but scared? He soon lost sight of Sasuke, having delayed in running after him and giving Sasuke a head start. He was about to give up and stop running when he ran through the woods into a small clearing and right into said boy. He fell backwards onto his rump.

"OW!" Naruto cried as he slowly massaged his butt.

"Oof!" Sasuke grunted as he turned around. "Naruto! Watch where you're going, and what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto looked up. "Sasuke! So, you're talking to me now huh? Why did you run off earlier?"

"Run off earlier? What are you talking about?"

"You know, when we were down by the river. It was only 5 minutes ago at the most so you can't have forgotten."

Sasuke gave him a confused look as he turned his head slightly and scrunched his eyes slightly together. "Naruto, this is the first time I've seen you today since we separated and went down the different paths. I wasn't by a river."

Naruto looked just as confused as Sasuke now. "But, I remember you by the river so clearly, there was no way I could mistake you for someone else."

Sasuke looked around, seeing that Sakura still wasn't back yet. "Naruto, come with me."

Naruto was confused but followed anyway. Sasuke led him down the hill again. Sasuke seemed to be looking for something. He found it and led Naruto down to the river that he had been talking about.

"You mean this river Naruto?"

"Yeah, only we were farther down."

"What was I doing here?"

"Well, you seemed to be having a bath."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "I have your proof then that I wasn't here. You know as well as I do that I let my hair dry naturally, and if I had been here only 5 minutes ago, bathing, then my hair would be still wet."

Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke's hair was indeed dry. Naruto was really confused and really annoyed by now. He was sure of what he saw, and he knew that Sasuke's hair had been wet. It just didn't make sense

"What were you doing by a river anyway?" Sasuke asked, looking curiously at Naruto.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second before remembering what had happened only 15 minutes ago at the most and shivered as the revolting memory came back. Sasuke saw this and got a little worried.

"Naruto, what is it?"

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, all the fear, sadness, and nausea at the thought showed in his eyes. "Sasuke" Naruto then told Sasuke everything, starting from when Kakashi had told him to set up camp.

Naruto had broken into tears during the explanation and his body was shaking. Sasuke hugged him, anger filling his body as he let Naruto calm himself down. He was going to kill Kakashi-sensei for even thinking about touching his Naruto, not to even mention taking the opportunity to make a move on him.

Naruto could feel the anger surging through Sasuke's body and he felt like he needed something, but he didn't know what it was. "Sasuke" Naruto glanced up at him.

Sasuke looked down. "What is it Naruto?"

"I feel..... dirty" Naruto replied, finally being able to place the feeling growing inside him.

Sasuke understood what Naruto meant and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll just have to clean you up then."

Sasuke leaned forward and began to lick Naruto's neck where Kakashi had been doing the same thing, taking away the feeling of Kakashi completely. Naruto whimpered softly and cuddled close to Sasuke, wanting to be cleansed of this awful feeling that he was experiencing. Sasuke smirked, biting Naruto's neck and beginning to suck on the wound he had made, making sure that it would stay for a while. He wanted everyone to know that Naruto was his, and his alone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out, not quite understanding the feeling but wanting more of it anyway.

Sasuke bit again, this time licking the wound. Naruto shivered, the sensation coursing through his body like a poison. Naruto turned and licked Sasuke's cheek, being the only thing he could reach. Sasuke shivered slightly and hugged Naruto close, never wanting to be separated from him again. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's ear, wanting to tease him some more. Naruto shivered again and let out a small whine.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke understood what Naruto meant and began stripping Naruto of his clothes. When this was completed he bent down and pulled Naruto's cock into his mouth. He began to slowly suck on it, sending his tongue out to touch the tip of it every once in a while. Naruto gasped, the pleasure coursing through him as he felt his legs go weak. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto so that they were lying on the ground and began to suck faster. Naruto came shortly after, feeling like he had just run a marathon.

Sasuke swallowed the warm liquid, smirking as it made it's way down his throat. He licked the tip of Naruto's cock, cleaning off anything that was remaining, and pulled himself up to Naruto's side. Naruto was practically glowing from the pleasure he had experienced. He wanted Sasuke to feel as much pleasure as he had. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, closing his eyes.

Sasuke smiled against the kiss and licked Naruto's bottom lip before pulling it into his own mouth and beginning to slowly suck on it. Naruto whimpered again, loving the sensation with every fiber of his being. He hesitantly pushed his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth and stroked it with his own tongue. Sasuke shivered but began to fight back, beginning a mating ritual with their tongues. He would not let Naruto be dominant.

After a few minutes had passed Sasuke had had enough. He wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist and gently squeezed Naruto's rump, making Naruto gasp in surprise. Sasuke pushed his tongue inside, not hesitating as he slid his tongue around the inside of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned and pulled his arms up from underneath him to hug Sasuke, resulting in the two of them plunging into the river. The two boys gasped in surprise as the cold water surrounded them.

Naruto and Sasuke made quick work of removing Sasuke's clothes. Immediately afterward Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's again, craving his taste. Naruto moaned against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pulled back as a smirk played on his lips. Naruto was a bit worried by this but didn't do anything to stop Sasuke from doing whatever it was that he had planned. Naruto trusted Sasuke with his life. Sasuke leaned towards Naruto.

"Naruto. Do you want me?" Sasuke whispered, his breath falling on Naruto's ears.

Naruto shuddered, his breathing getting shaky. He nodded, not trusting his voice right now. Sasuke smirked, his hand running through the river they had fallen in.

"Good, because I want inside you." His eyes drooped slightly, his voice filled with lust.

Before Naruto could respond he screamed out, feeling one of Sasuke's fingers inside. It moved around, Naruto rocking slightly as if to help it along. It wasn't long before Sasuke slid another finger inside, stretching him out in scissor like patterns. The final one was pushed through, hitting a pleasure point inside Naruto, resulting in a pleasurable scream erupting from him. Sasuke smirked, loving the sound of Naruto's screams and knowing they were just for him.

"Sasuke, p-please." Naruto gasped out, wanting no more of this silent torture.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto then, and plunged inside, rewarded by Naruto's loud gasp of pain and pleasure. He waited a few moments to allow Naruto to get used to this before beginning to move inside of him. After a few minutes of this Naruto cried out one last time and came all over their chests, Sasuke coming inside Naruto at almost the same time. Sasuke collapsed, trying not to fall too heavily but not falling too gently either.

Both boys were exhausted, and panting the other's name with a smile on their face. "Well, dobe. Shall we get cleaned up? We are in a river."

Naruto glared at Sasuke gently at the use of his 'pet' name. "Alright teme" he emphasized the word teme.

Sasuke smirked at him and the washed up. When finished they climbed out and shook off slightly, pleased to find that their clothes were almost dry. They put their clothes on and began walking up the slope, Naruto trying not to show his discomfort but Sasuke saw it anyway. He walked up close and happened to see the bite marks on Naruto's neck and smirked as he thought of them possessively. He then wrapped his hand around and slowly began to massage Naruto, hearing whimpers of pleasure as some of the pain went away.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke after a while, him having stopped a few minutes ago and smiled thankfully. His face soon took on a look of slight fear as he thought of something. Sasuke saw this and began to worry.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I was just worried about what we should do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I really don't want to go back to Kakashi-sensei, but I'm not sure Sakura would approve of me being here with you guys. She would ask why I wasn't with sensei but I don't want her knowing."

Naruto had paused longer than he had needed to after saying 'Kakashi-sensei' and Sasuke had caught his unspoken worry. Naruto knew that after what they had just experienced, Naruto wouldn't be able to avoid Kakashi as easily, and Naruto had just barely gotten away in the first place. Sasuke's brows furrowed in anger.

"Don't worry. You're going to stay with us, I don't care what Sakura says. She can deal with it and she won't hear a single word as to why you're with us and not Kakashi-sensei." Naruto heard the growl come from within Sasuke's throat as he said Kakashi's name.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Sasuke."


	15. Chapter 15

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 15

This is a SasuNaru story. I don't own the characters, but the story idea is mine. Warning for slight use of language.... (Thanks for waiting everyone! I'm so sorry I took so long!! _ )

Sasuke looked at Naruto when he thanked him and nodded. He silently thought about what he was going to say to Sakura to make sure that she understood that Naruto was going to be staying with them and not going back to Kakashi. He decided it would be good enough for him to just tell her that's the way it was and then figure out what to do if she decided to protest then. His mind turned then to the thought of how he was going to punish Kakashi for even thinking of touching his Naruto, much less try and force himself onto the blond uke.

They found themselves at Sasuke's and Sakura's encampment only to find that Sakura was there waiting for Sasuke. She looked at Naruto curiously but didn't ask when she caught the look Sasuke gave her. Sakura then pointed at the tent that was to be Sasuke's, seeing that Naruto looked exhausted and he was probably going to be sharing a tent with Sasuke anyways. "Are you two hungry? I've cooked some fish that I caught earlier." Naruto looked at Sasuke quickly before nodding gently at Sakura. Sakura smiled before passing each of them a fish that was still on the stick it had been cooked on.

Both of them took a bite of the fish. "Mm! This is good Sakura! Thank you!" Naruto commented with a smile. He was thanking her for both the fish and the fact that she hadn't asked at all, knowing that she probably only knew about the fish half of his thanks. After finishing their fish Naruto and Sasuke went inside their tent for some sleep.

When Naruto awoke a few hours later it was morning and he found Sasuke still laying beside him, which only went and proved to him that what had happened last night hadn't been a dream. Half of him was glad it hadn't been, but then the half that had just barely gotten away from Kakashi wished it had been. Naruto sighed, a shiver taking over his body as he remembered how close Kakashi had been. His eyes blinked upward when he heard voices outside of the tent. He was about to walk out and see who it was when a voice he recognized made him stop cold.

"Hello Sakura."

"Why, Kakashi-sensei! What a surprise seeing you here."

"Yes, I guess it would be. Have you seen Naruto? He wasn't at our camping grounds last night and I'm worried about him."

"Oh, he's here actually. I thought that Naruto must have told you that he was coming to spend the night with us."

Naruto's eyes were wide. He tried to calm himself down, not wanting Kakashi or Sakura to see him frightened. Not wanting Sakura to worry or give Kakashi the pleasure of seeing that he still remembered the previous night. Without meaning to he backed up a bit, bumping Sasuke enough that he woke up. Sasuke was about to give him heck when he saw the look on Naruto's face. "Naruto... are you alright? What's wrong?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke in surprise and put his finger up against his mouth in the common 'shush' motion. He then pointed outside to where Kakashi and Sakura were still talking a bit. Sasuke heard and immediately his eyes clouded over in anger. He was about to go out when Kakashi's head poked inside, looking like it's normal cheerful self. "Hello Naruto. Sasuke. How are you two this morning?"

Sasuke growled. "Don't give us that shit Kakashi. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did yesterday!"

Kakashi blinked. "I'm sorry. I must not have heard you correctly. You're saying I did something yesterday that I should be ashamed of?" Sasuke growled again, this time glaring along with it in such a way that any other sensible ninja would have backed off. Kakashi, however, did not. "Now now Sasuke. We'll have none of that. It's still morning. If you growl like that you'll grow old way too fast and have the attitude of a 50 year old man when you're only 15."

Sasuke glared even harder. "How dare you think of touching Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, surprising everyone in the tent, which included a very surprised Sakura who had been about to ask if they would like something for breakfast.

Kakashi looked completely taken aback, a look that would be difficult to fake. "What in the world are you talking about? I barely saw Naruto yesterday. Last time I saw him was when we were walking along the path. I got into a good read and lost on the road of life. You guys got ahead of me and when I finally caught up I found two tents set up on the right path completely deserted. I slept there for the night and came this way to find the three of you here." Naruto gazed at Kakashi, and he didn't know how but he just knew that Kakashi was telling the truth. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura, seeing the same look of trust that Kakashi wasn't fibbing to them in their eyes.

"W-Well... who was with me then?" Naruto almost whispered, trying not to remember but finding it almost impossible. No one seemed to be able to answer Naruto. They got out of the tents and packed them up after having a quick breakfast. They began to continue along the path when something made Naruto feel uneasy. The others didn't seem to feel it though so he tried to ignore it. No matter how hard he tried however he couldn't shake the feeling that he should be watching his back. He hadn't realized that his feeling of unease had slowed him down a bit. Even the others hadn't noticed, keeping a lookout for the bandits that they had been sent on a mission to capture.

Naruto stopped, having heard a twig snap within the bushes. He turned to his left and just as he was turning to look to his right someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. His eyes went wide at this and he was about to turn when he heard a voice coming from somewhere to his left yet slightly ahead of him. "Geeze. Must you always do this? Must have been why he came running through the trees so quickly last night. We were supposed to keep a low profile amongst them to get away safely remember? Not try and molest them." Naruto froze when he heard this voice and felt even more nervous when he heard the responding voice behind him.

"I'm sorry boss. I couldn't help it. The kid was just so innocent and cute looking.... almost as if he was asking to be molested. I couldn't contain myself." Naruto turned his head slightly to see Kakashi again, but flicking his eyes forward he saw Kakashi's back retreating in the distance with Sasuke and Sakura.

He heard the first one sigh. "You are hopeless sometimes. I hadn't even gotten a chance to replace my target. I had to run so fast from him so that he wouldn't figure out a difference. Who knows how they act when they are completely alone with one person or another." Naruto finally found the source of the voice that was making him cold just listening to. His eyes widened to see Sasuke standing almost directly in front of him.. and yet, it wasn't Sasuke either. No matter how much he sounded and looked like Sasuke, Naruto knew it wasn't the Sasuke he loved. He figured it out then. Naruto had found the bandits they were chasing after all along. He'd just been too blind at the time to see through the deception.

Naruto tried to think. He didn't want the two bandits to guess that he'd seen through the disguise, yet he had to capture them somehow without alerting the others either. It would just get too confusing to capture them if there were two Sasuke's and two Kakashi's. "Well, can I? It's not like they will notice that he's gone or anything.. please?" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the Kakashi say that and the Sasuke seem to give it serious thought. Before the Sasuke could decide Naruto bit the Kakashi's hand. "OW! DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Naruto pulled away from him as soon as the Kakashi released him to look at the injury Naruto had given him. Naruto turned around when he was a fair distance away, glaring at the two.

"Why you little!" The Sasuke glared at him. Definitely not his Sasuke, his Sasuke would have applauded him getting away, or would have helped him instead of considering letting Kakashi have him. Without thinking about it Naruto went through the hand symbols for the Kage bunshin no jutsu. Before either of them could react they were all surrounded by about 50 Narutos.

"Heh. Try dealing with this." Naruto looked smug. "Let's get' em!" Naruto cried as he and the clones attacked the impostors, capturing them rather quickly. Naruto's clones tied them up, and all but four disappeared. Naruto's clones that were left grabbed one of the bandits between two of them and began to carry them along behind Naruto, everyone of them looking smug at this capture.

After a few minutes Sasuke realized that Naruto wasn't right behind them. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not really expecting an answer. Naruto happened to hear him, being a bit closer, and smirked.

"Bout time you noticed teme. I got nabbed from behind, and I found out something. Kakashi and you were both being impersonated. That's who grabbed me and who also ran from me yesterday." Naruto's clones came forward, holding the two bandits. They still looked like Sasuke and Kakashi but with one main difference, both of them had a scowl so hard and cold that it looked completely unnatural, even by Sasuke's standards. Naruto hit them to get their jutsus to be released. When Sasuke looked at him questioningly Naruto answered. "I couldn't bare to look at two people ruin your and Kakashi's reputations."

The four ninja looked at the bandits, wondering what they should do before bringing them back to the hokage as pay back for almost turning them against each other.


	16. Chapter 16

SasuNaru The Missing Spark Chapter 16

This is SasuNaru... don't like don't read. I don't own these characters.

The four of them thought about it for a little while.

"Let's sleep on it." Kakashi said. The rest of the squad quickly agreed upon it.. having been a bit tired anyway. They set up camp, the bandits being tied up away from them.

Naruto relaxed a bit then, feeling safe now. "Hey.. Naruto.. I'll be back alright? Just gotta go get a drink." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded then.

The others were asleep and Naruto was starting to get a bit worried... Sasuke had been gone for a while... "Maybe he went to check on the bandits?" Naruto thought out loud. He stood up and walked over to where the bandits were tied up......

Were being the keyword.. they were gone! "NNrrmoo!" He heard and looked over to see Sasuke tied up to the tree that they had been at with a gag in his mouth. Naruto came running over.

"Sasuke! What happened?" He pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"I came to check on them and they caught me off guard, getting out of the ropes somehow and tied me up here instead.. I don't know what happened." Sasuke replied, his eyes almost filled with fear.

"Hang on Sasuke. I'll get you out." Naruto said. He came up to Sasuke, before he stood up for a second, and smacked him lightly across the face.

Sasuke looked at him surprised and confused. "Naruto?" He questioned. Naruto shook his head, glaring.

"Geeze.. Like I'd actually fall for that." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion. Naruto then punched Sasuke across the cheek, a loud sound of a jutsu wearing off. There sat the bandits, just where they had been before.

Sasuke.. or.. the bandit.. looked up at Naruto, glaring. Naruto recognized it as the guy that had played Kakashi before. "How'd you know? It was flawless." Naruto shook his head.

"It wasn't flawless. Sasuke never would have been caught off guard that easily.... he wouldn't have shown anything that looked like fear in his eyes.... and Sasuke would never admit that he didn't know what happened when it came down to something to do with the mission."

The bandit just glared then and Sasuke came up at that moment. "Naruto? What are you doing?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I was wondering where you went and I thought you might be checking on these guys... they tried to trick me into thinking they'd tied you up though. "

Sasuke blinked. "Oh? And you saw through it? I'm impressed. I was actually on my way back to the campsite when I heard the smack and the sound of a jutsu wearing off."

Naruto rolled his eyes before he shook his head and put the gag back in his mouth. "Let's go back.. I can't stand looking at these guys." Sasuke chuckled before they started walking back. "What took you so long anyway? The others are already asleep."

"Oh.. took me a while to find the river near here that Kakashi told us about and then I had to answer mother nature's call." He said calmly when most people would be almost embarrassed to admit that they'd had to pee in a bush.

Naruto shrugged. He wasn't going to press for details. They kept watch for the rest of the night, neither of them having the heart to wake up the two who looked deep asleep. They woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and Sasuke and Naruto, having taken turns to get some sleep, didn't look like they'd spent pretty much the whole night up.

"Why didn't you wake one of us to take a shift?" Sakura asked softly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Didn't want to disturb your sleep. You looked so peaceful." He answered calmly. Sakura blushed and got that almost giggly look in her eyes. Sasuke grimaced. Naruto rolled his eyes softly and heard Kyuubi yawn in his head.

_Good morning kit. _

_Good morning Kyuubi. We're about to head out I think. _

_That's good... taking those miserable bandits back to Tsunade I hope. _

_You've got that right.. do you have any ideas as to what we can do to punish them?_

_Why don't you let me take over for a bit... I'll scare them senseless and they'll never want to mess with you guys again. _

_Huh.. that might not be such a bad idea Kyuubi... don't know why I didn't think of that. _

Naruto had tuned out the other's chatter about... whatever they'd been talking about. He looked at them now and saw that they were indeed ready to get going soon. They were working on the tent and Sasuke called Naruto over to come help.

The four of them got the tents and everything packed up in no time and they went to go check on the bandits. The bandits were still there, glaring and growling up at them. Naruto rolled his eyes before they carefully untied them from the tree and picked them up. "Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi called then, distracting the two for a second. "We're going to let Tsunade punish them.. she could do much worse then we could ever do."

Just the fact that Kakashi had said that annoyed them a bit and distracted them enough that the bandits smirked. They kicked out, managing to escape. "No!" Naruto called out before he and the others chased after them through the trees.

He ran for a good distance, the four of them separating to find them easier. "Naruto!" He heard then and he immediately stopped, looking around. He saw Sasuke looking up at him and he jumped down. "Did you find them?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No.. no luck.. how about you?" Sasuke shook his head as well. "Well.. we'll just have to keep searching then." Naruto said with a nod then. He and Sasuke walked for a bit and Naruto felt like something wasn't quite right... like something weird was going to happen.

"Naruto!" He heard again, but this time it was from ahead of him. He blinked as Sasuke came running out from behind some trees. "Naruto, it's a good thing I found you. Kakashi says we should stay in groups of two so that it will be more difficult for the bandits to impersonate us again." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shit." He said then as he looked from behind him and in front of him. He had two Sasukes.... and only one of them was the real thing. The second Sasuke that had just told him about Kakashi saw the one behind him then.

"Naruto! You found one of them! Get him!"

"No Naruto! I'm the real one! The impostor's in front of you!" The other Sasuke called from behind him. Naruto's eyes widened. How would he tell them apart?! _Kyuubi... help!_

_What is it Kit?_

_Haven't you been paying attention?_

_No.. sorry.... I was taking a bit of a nap... what did I... miss..... what the hell? Two Sasukes?? What's going on Kit!_

_One of them is one of the bandits Kyuubi and one of them is the real thing..._

_Well, which is which?_

_That's the thing! I don't know! I can't tell them apart! What do I do??_

_I really don't know Kit... this is a problem... _

The two Sasukes had continued to yell and growl at each other and Naruto, saying that they were the real one and that the other was the impostor. "QUIIIEEET!" Naruto yelled. "You two are giving me a headache and that's not helping me figure this out at all!" The two Sasukes immediately quieted down then. Naruto sighed, massaging his forehead.

"Maybe I'll try and find Kakashi and Sakura... they can help me figure out who's who.... maybe.... no.. I'm the one who knows Sasuke best..... oh... what to do!" It was then that he heard something.

"Hey. Naruto!" Naruto groaned and looked up. He was relieved though when he saw it was Kakashi and not another Sasuke. Sakura came with him. "Did you find the bandits?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"I found one of them... but I don't know which one it is."

"What do you mean?" Naruto just pointed out his situation then and Kakashi blinked. He looked back. "Oh... we really do have a problem then...." Kakashi said.

"What's going on?" Naruto heard and he groaned as yet another Sasuke came up from behind the two.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Naruto cried out. He sighed then. "Well.... at least we've found the bandits." Naruto said, looking on the bright side. Kyuubi groaned in his head. _What are you going to do about this Kit?_

_If I knew Kyuubi... don't you think I would have done it already? All I know is we can't go back to the village until we figure this out.... _The Kyuubi hummed in Naruto's head, obviously agreeing.

Naruto was just glad that the newest Sasuke hadn't started roaring about it as well... or if he had Naruto hadn't heard it. From the looks on the other's faces he guessed that he had gotten upset and Kakashi and Sakura had just shut him up quickly. He mentally thanked them for that... but he still had a problem... how in the world was he going to figure this one out?

Ok everyone... I'm sorry this is kind of a small chapter but... I'm stuck again. Please oh please help me out.... I don't know how Naruto is going to figure out which Sasukes are the bandits and which one is real... any suggestions? Maybe questions that Naruto can ask the group that only the real Sasuke would know? Also.. I'm dedicating this chapter to chibinekobandit for giving me the idea of the bandit trying to convince Naruto that he was Sasuke as well as the idea of them somehow getting away and mixed in the crowd again... of course they suggested that happen once they got to Konoha but I changed it a bit. * shrugs *

Anyway, please please give me some suggestions! Also, my birthday's coming up ( November 26 ) So a review/ suggestions would be a wonderful birthday present from you guys. ^^


End file.
